Change of Heart
by Eviefan
Summary: After Dean left them in S5 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, something happens to Ben that brings Dean back to them. Changed to M, due to mild Sexual Content, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

_**Supernatural and all characters within are not mine. No infringement intended**_

_Courage of a Child_

Sitting in one of the plastic chair's outside Mister Robert's office was boring. As he waited, Ben rubbed his left knuckle before reaching up to poke at his left cheek. The pain was more intense than it had been when Eric landed his fist there. It was the second time in his life that Ben had used his fists to try and solve a problem. On the left side of the door sat Eric, a boy two years older than him. Looking down at his jeans, Ben stuck his finger through the small hole just above his knee and smiled a little. Aside from his fist and cheek being sore, everything else was fine.

Eric on the other hand had Kleenex stuffed up his nostrils. In Ben's eyes Eric had gotten the bad end of the fight. Ben was still picking at the hole in his jeans, when a tall slender woman rounded the corner, wearing a tan skirt, and blue top that looked silky. She had her lips pursed as she stepped in front of Eric, giving him hell for fighting again. Idly, Ben wondered if his own mom would do the same to him. The last time he used his fists, they had a long talk about physical violence. She told him that if someone was picking on him to get an adult to help handle things. What she didn't get was how that sort of thing would cause more of a headache for him, especially since he was older now.

"But mom…" wined Eric

"Don't you but mom me. The next time you do this, we _**will**_ send you to that academy your dad told you about! This behavior will stop!"

Seeing Eric getting chewed out was sort of funny. As Ben glanced over again he found the lady looking at him. It seemed like she wanted to chew him out too, but before anything happened, Ben's mom came around the corner. Her hair was pulled back, and she was still wearing her yoga stuff. She looked worried rather than mad.

"Oh Ben." Her cool hand touching his cheek hurt. Ben gasped leaning away from her touch. "What were you thinking? You know better than this." Her voice didn't hold any trace of anger, only worry and concern lacing her words. Just as he was ready to apologise, the door to the office opened, and Principle Roberts motioned all of them inside.

He and his mom sat to the left of the desk, while Eric and his mom sat to the right. Once Mister Roberts was seated, he folded his hands, resting them on his desk as he looked first at Eric and his mom, then over at them. "Would either of you young men like to explain what happened out in the hall?"

The room remained silent. "Well, Mister Sims saw you Benjamin, throwing the first punch."

That prompted Ben to look up at the man. "He was teasing me about not having a dad, and asked me if I was going to cry like a pussy. I got mad and took care of it," Ben said, not at all worried about telling it as it was.

"Benjamin, where are your manners?" His mom sounded angry, but Ben was tired. His face and knuckles throbbing. All he wanted to do was go home and try to sleep it off. "Apologize right now!"

"Sorry." Even though he said the words, Ben wasn't sorry, at least not for what he had done to Eric, and not really how he put things to the principle. Three weeks ago, Dean told him how it was about why he was leaving. If Dean could put it out there without the sugar coating, then so could Ben.

Eric gave his account, denying that he said anything. After he told his side of the story, Mister Roberts leaned back in his chair. "Eric, you have done this many times now. Based on your track record, you are just as guilty as Ben. Mrs. Jenkins, I'm sending him home with you for the day, to think about how he treats his peers. He can return tomorrow."

Now his principle was looking at him and his mom. "Benjamin, fighting is not permitted on school grounds, nor should it be any place else. Since you chose to throw the first punch, you will serve a three day suspension.

Having never been suspended, the eleven year old had no idea what that meant.

"What that means is you will be staying at home. I'll have your teachers email you your assignments while you are there. You will also write a five page paper on how our country became involved in WWII. You will end the paper with your opinion on whether or not we could have avoided going to war."

Beside Ben, his mom was writing on a yellow pad of paper. "But how am I going to do that and keep up with my Homework."

"That is something you will need to figure out. Now, Eric, your paper will be on the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Like Ben, you will write your conclusion with your thoughts on whether or not we could have found a different way to handle Japan. That will be due tomorrow along with your normal work load today."

He groaned and immediately. Mrs. Jenkins told him to shut his trap.

"Now boys, I want to talk to your mom's alone. Eric, you sit the left of my door, Ben take the right seat and don't say a word."

The ride to the yoga studio was quiet. Ben had his eyes on the road, trying his best to figure out how he was going to keep up with everything. His mind worked on calculating how many hours he spent on homework each night. Most of the time it was a good three and a half hours. Writing a paper and having to look up the information would likely take him working on that through dinner. It wasn't fair that Eric got off with a two page report.

Inside the studio, Ben followed his mom down the hallway. They stepped into her office. "Alright kiddo, you need to get going on your homework. When we get home, I'll help you set a schedule for doing the paper, so that you can have time to rest. You are grounded Benjamin, for five weeks. I'm moving your computer out of your room. As of now the only phone available to you will be the house phone.

Once the punishment was given, she knelt down in front of him. "I love you, and I realize that you are still having a tough time. If you want to talk to Dean, then you can use your cell for now."

Until she brought up Dean, Ben hadn't thought about him. "Should I tell him what happened?"

She reached out, touching his good cheek. "Only if you want too. Now, why don't we have some lunch?"

Ben nodded watching as his mom got two sandwiches out of the cooler along with two bottled waters, and sliced apples. As they ate, one of the other instructors came in asking his mom if there was someone who could teach her 4pm Zumba class. While he munched on an apple, Ben thought about what he would say to Dean. The last time he called was because he broke a vase, and had wanted Dean to tell his mom. Instead he was told that he had to take some responsibility, and to take it like a man. To anyone else that would sound harsh. Having lived with Dean for a year, Ben knew that was just his way of laying it out.

Once his mom was gone, Ben didn't hesitate to pull Dean's number up in his contacts, putting is finger on the number.

"Hey Ben."

"Hi Dean."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well yeah, um I got in a fist fight with this guy who was making fun of me for not having a dad, and he kept saying I was going to cry like a pussy. He's always doing it, and I got really mad and I punched him. I think I broke his nose."

There was a brief pause and an audible sigh before Dean started in. "I thought we talked about what to do when some kid is yanking your chain." One of the first serious conversations he had with Dean was a result of sassing his mom, and refusing to turn off the TV. Before he knew what was going on, Dean pulled him up off the couch and gave him four hard swats, telling him never to treat his mom or anyone adult that way again. After that Dean had gotten down on his knees and held him until the crying stopped. Once that happened, Mom sent him up to his room, and later on Dean came in. They talked about respecting others. Dean also brought up the time he told him how to knee Ryan in the nads. He said it wasn't the way to solve a problem and suggested other ways that weren't wimping out by getting an adult.

"I was mad," Ben defended

"That doesn't matter Ben. You should have walked away. Look kiddo, I know that when they make fun of you for not having a dad, it's upsetting. But you know that I'm here for you, even if I'm not living in the same house as you and your mom."

"You need to come back Dean."

Another pause. "Ben, right now I have to help Sam. He's going through a hard time, and Bobby and I are trying to help him through that." After Dean got them from Bobby's, once he had helped Sam with a case, Ben had asked how if Sam had died, that he could be back. All he got was that it was something Sam should tell, but that Ben couldn't ask him to do that at this time.

"I want us to see one another."

"Ben, I'm sorry, but Sam's calling for me."

After they said their goodbyes, Ben sat down at his mom's desk, pulling his math book out of his backpack. At least he could work on that.

One of the many things Ben loved about his mom was that she helped him with his homework any time he asked. With his paper, she helped find information on World War II, what had started things off first in Europe, and then when the US got involved.

* * *

Getting to go back to school after the weekend was better than being at home. Matt, his mom's new boyfriend had been coming over more often, but hadn't popped the question. That was something Ben was dreading. Even though both his mom and Dean had assured him that Dean wasn't his dad, it didn't keep Ben from longing for that. The first time he'd met Dean at his eighth birthday, Ben wanted him to be his real dad.

"Hey Einstein, did you get that report back yet?" Mike sat down in the seat to his right. Ben's mind had been drifting as he picked at the stuff that the school called food.

"Yeah, I got an A."

Mike Driskel was a year and half older than Ben. He was also pretty tall. The first few days after the new school year began, Mike had started calling him Einstein, and it stuck.

"Cool, so have you seen Eric?"

"Yeah." They both laughed.

"What's the poop?" Tyler Adams took the seat on the left side of Ben's chair.

"Just talking about Eric's nose. Wonder when he's going to realize that teasing you is getting old," Mike pondered as he took a bite of a sandwich he'd brought from home.

"Probably not till hell ices over," Tyler answered, picking at his plate of nasty.

That answer brought Dean back into Ben's thoughts. Dean hunted Hell's most wanted. He'd given it up the year he was staying with them, but now he was back at it.

"Knock knock, you awake Ben?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, just was thinking about something is all."

At the same time both boys asked "What"

"You guys remember mom's last boyfriend?"

Both of them grinned. "Hell yeah he was awesome Dude," the boys answered in unison. One weekend when his mom was away on business, Dean had taken them to a WWF Wrestling Match. It was one of the best days of Ben's life. "Sucks that he's gone now," Tyler muttered pushing his plate away.

"It totally sucks. Anyway, well sometimes we end up doing something like eating food at the same time and the same way. When I was a kid, I asked if he was my dad for real. Mom said he's not, but maybe she doesn't remember. The other thing is that the time he was with her, well I was born nine months later."

"Did she tell you that?" Tyler took another swiped a fry off of Mike's plate.

"No, I overheard one of the moms in my old neighborhood talking about the weekend they were together, and she gave the date and the year, and I came along nine months later."

Before either boy could ask him anything else, the bell rang, sending them hustling to their next classes. His next two classes, English and Art Appreciation were so boring. While the teachers talked about boring things, Ben thought about the conversation at lunch. There had to be a way to find out for sure. Maybe for some reason the hospital didn't get the right information to her, or maybe that test they did when he was a baby was mixed up with some other person.

* * *

It wasn't long after the experience with the Changelings that Ben's mom moved them far from Cicero Indiana. Ben remembered his mom's explanation about them getting a fresh start, where they could put that terrifying experience behind them. As Ben lay on his bed tossing his Nerf Football in the air, then catching it, he remembered how much he didn't want to move. The biggest reason all had to do with Katie. She had been one of the first of the kids in his neighborhood taken and then replaced by one of the Changelings.

The weekend after everyone was safe; the families whose kids were taken had a meeting, a neighborhood watch meeting that dealt with looking out for strange events. He and Katie were among the few children who were brought to the meeting at the Miller's home. Ben remembered hanging out with Danny, looking at some of his X-men comics. Katie had walked past them with Gabby. When Ben looked up at them, Katie was glancing at him. She turned away, but not before she blushed.

The football slipped from his hands, and Ben grabbed it before it could roll off the bed. After throwing it up in the air, and having a successful catch, he thought about how strange it was that they ended up being best friends. Before he really got to know her, Ben looked at her as one of the "hotties" that needed to get to know him. It didn't take long to realize that she was not the girly sort of girl that needed his attention. She was smart, and she was the first one to bring up what had happened to them.

Over the years, they had kept up through texting or talking on their phones. Realizing that he really needed to talk to someone who knew that monsters were real, Ben caught the football putting it down beside him before reaching over to his nightstand to retrieve his I-Phone. After he sent the call through, Ben closed his eyes willing her to pick.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Katie, how goes?"

"Okay I guess. It's been raining all day, and I'm tired of being inside with School and home."

"It's doing that here too. Kind of feeling bummed out."

"Why, you're not grounded anymore."

That was a plus, but the times when he thought about life when Dean was around and the house they had lived in for the year before Sam came back, had him missing it all. "Yeah. I'm missing how things were before Dean left."

"I know, it kind of sucks. Did he ever answer you on what the deal was with his brother?"

"Nope, he says that's Sam's story to tell, and that I can't ask him. He also said Sam's having a rough time."

There was silence on the other end for just a few seconds. "How can someone die and then come back? I wonder if a witch did it."

"Nah, that's something that only a powerful being could do. It was maybe a demon or something like that." Times like these, when they talked about this, Ben wished he had answers. Knowing that there was no way to figure that out, Ben got to the point of his call. "I still think that he's my dad."

"I know, but your mom wouldn't lie to you like that. Do you think if he really is your dad that he would be able to come back with you two. I mean the thing with him hunting monsters and if Sam came back from the dead, then whatever did that is likely so evil that he knows that he can't come back to you guys."

"He said he wasn't worried about being followed. He said that just because he loves us doesn't mean that he should sit at our dinner table. I mean he's choosing all of that stuff over me and mom." It was so frustrating.

Katie sighed. "That wasn't nice to do. Well maybe you could see if he can help his brother with you guys. He was really bad off when he came to your guys because of Sam, and then he started getting better and better right?"

That was something Ben had already thought about. "I don't know. The other thing that's crappy is Matt. He's all into golfing, which Dean did, but then he also is into his racehorses and he plays Polo, and he always wears these stupid Polo shirts. It's like he doesn't get the whole thing of being grubby. Dean dressed up if he and mom were going out, but most of the time he wore jeans and a t-shirt and a button down over that."

Katie sympathized. "Is it weird for you that she's dating inter-racially now?"

"A little, I mean Jake and Charlie are African American and that doesn't bug me. So it's not so much that, it's just that Matt is so stuck up. He puts a napkin on his lap for every meal, even when we grill out sometimes. He also keeps telling me to stand up straight and not slouch. He's just not my dad, not like Dean. It's why I want to prove that he is my dad."

"Ben, what if it turns out that he's not?"

That wasn't a good thought. "I don't know Kate, it's all just so impossible. All I know is that I'm not going to let this go. My mom let him go; I'm not giving up on this."

* * *

The sun shining through his window stirred Ben from his sleep. He smiled as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. The stupid rain had finally stopped. As he headed out of his room, his mom rounded the corner. "Good morning." He was feeling happy for once and gave her a hug. "Mom, can Mike come over and hang out?" Saturday being a sunny day, meant they could go down to the woods and hike.

"Not today. Why don't we go downstairs?

Ben let her lead the way, following her to the kitchen. Sitting at one of the bar-stools was Katie. "When did you get here?" Ben nearly squealed.

"Just now. My mom called your mom because she has meetings and so I get to stay here for the weekend."

Having the sun shining on his face, and one of his best friends hanging out was what Ben needed. His mom told them not to go too far into the woods, and that they needed to be back by noon for lunch. Behind him, as they walked on a path already there, Katie was telling him about things going on with some of their mutual friends. "So there was this one guy that dared Ryan to go into the house where they kept us. Jack, told him about what happened to us, and Ryan doesn't believe of course."

Not long after they moved, construction on the houses resumed, and Ben knew from Katie that all the houses were up, but that the one they had been kept in had never sold. "Do you guys think it has to do with what went on with us?"

"I don't know for sure. The place is still being taken care of. So anyway everyone at school knows the rumors about it being haunted, and Ryan always acts like it's no big deal. He took the bet that he could spend one night there. What he didn't know was that Jack, Peter, and Randy went in earlier to make sure that Ryan heard sounds from the beyond." Her voice pitched higher as she tried to make it sound scary. Both of them laughed.

The stream in front of them had swelled due to the rain. Ben took the backpack off, got out a blanket and draped it over a large builder. Once they sat down, she told him what went on. By the end of her story they were laughing so hard that their tummies were hurting.

"I can't believe he pissed in his pants! That's so awesome."

"Yeah it was. He got what was coming to him for being such a Dick to all of us." They sat quietly for a while. "Ben, what other things are out there to hunt, and what was it really like with him being around, I mean at first and then after he started talking."

"I don't really know. When Dean first started living at our house he didn't really talk much. Sometimes I would go downstairs and stop because mom was hugging him because he was crying about Sam. It was kind of scary, because you know the last time, he was so strong and that Mother Changeling didn't even scare him. Mom left me with him for a weekend a few months later, and I just started talking to him about stuff I liked. I showed him my Game boy, the same one that Ryan took and got kneed in the nads for being an ass. We talked about that, and it was the first time he really laughed. After that he started to do more things to help mom out, and with me, he just moved into helping mom deal with me. He punished me anytime things got out of hand just like mom. But the best parts were when we worked on his truck. He knows every part in an engine. He taught me how to change the oil, and how to change a tire, but I still can't do that stuff by myself yet. When my scout troop went camping, Father Son thing, he came with us, and knew more about camping than my Den Leaders."

Something snapped behind them. Before Ben could turn around, he was being hauled backwards by Gary and Josh. They forcefully turned him around and a second later the pain he felt as his nose cracked by means of Eric's fist had Ben howling, and Katie yelling at them to stop. As much as he wanted to, Ben couldn't get free of the two gorilla's holding on to him.

All of the air got sucked out of his body as Eric delivered punch after punch to his ribs. All he could feel was pain as more punches landed against his stomach and sides. Suddenly he was on his back, the rain soaked earth getting him wet. The other boys were laughing, as they took off into the woods.

"Katie?' It hurt to breathe. When she didn't answer, Ben tried to roll onto his side but the pain in his sides felt like knives stabbing him.

"Ben! His mom was there instantly. "Oh baby, I'm here."

"Lisa?" That was Matt's voice. His mother's new boyfriend knelt on his other side. "Hey Ben, I'm going to get the bleeding under control, just try and hang in there." Suddenly something was being put up his nose. Ben tried to get away, but the slightest movement sent a world of pain from his ribs to his stomach.

"I need to feel to see if there are any broken bones." The slightest touch to his ribs on his right side had him sobbing. It all sucked. His mom was talking to Katie telling her to go to the house and call an ambulance. Knowing that his best bud was safe, was the only good thing he felt.

* * *

Whispers and the odd tingling feel everywhere, came to Ben's attention. It was dark and confusing, and Ben knew he just wanted to sleep. His stomach and really everything above that area felt tingly, and like something was sitting on top of him. The next sensation was coming from his left hand it felt like something was around it, but also that something was rubbing the top of his hand. Breathing felt different. There was something in his nose. Ben moved his right arm, and as he did it felt all tingly.

"Hey baby, can you open your eyes for me?" That voice was one he knew well. He felt so tired. "Sleepy."

"I know baby, I know." Why did she sound like she was going to cry. Again he felt like something was sitting on his chest and his stomach. "Move it off me."

"Baby, there is just a blanket on you, are you to hot?"

"Ss not blanket. Heavy mom, move it."

Someone else began to whisper before Ben felt like he was floating on a cloud.

**AU:**_ Hello, I'm very new to this verse, but am totally in love with the show. With this story, Ben will have some POV action, but these next chapters are going to be Dean and Lisa POV. Thank you for reading._


	2. The Truth

Of all the things that could cause harm to her son, Ben getting beat up by a boy two years older than him wasn't one of the reasons Lisa had imagined. Perhaps if she wasn't aware that monsters and ghosts really existed, that would have occurred to her, but once Dean came back into their lives, the supernatural was what she'd worried about the most. It felt like days that she had been sitting in the waiting room worrying about her boy. The injuries inflicted on him were horrific, and still difficult to process. Her eyes focused on the phone in her left hand, on the contact showing on the screen. Before Ben had been taken into surgery, the surgeon had asked for his blood type. With everything going on in the world, in addition to Ben having a rare type, AB negative, there was worry that the hospital wouldn't have enough to use in order to supplement the blood Ben lost from a ruptured spleen.

Why hadn't she just told the truth about everything? It was fear that had driven Lisa to lie about the DNA test. Having raised her son alone, Lisa at one time wasn't willing to share with Dean what was most important. The truth was that by the time she discovered her pregnancy, both Dean and Butch were gone. Given what she knew based on the date her son was born, Lisa was fairly sure who his father really was. So why lie about it? Maybe it was because she was just selfish and didn't want to share true parental care with his real father, or perhaps it was due to the life Dean led. All of that was irrelevant now that Ben would possible need more blood than what the hospital had.

"Lisa?" Matt stood in front of her as she put her phone away. "Any word?"

"No, not for a while." He sat next to her taking her hands in his.

"He's a strong young man, just like his mother."

Her son was strong, however seeing him lying on the ground, his nose gushing blood, him crying out in agony at the slightest touch of Matt's hand, had her seeing just how fragile he was. Taking a deep breath, Lisa turned to face the man she had been dating. "Matt, I need to tell you some things, and I just need you to listen." When he nodded, Lisa took another deep breath. "You asked me once if I know who Ben's father was, and I told you I didn't know. The truth, I'm pretty sure his father is the man I was dating before you came into my life." She waited, watching the blank expression on Matt's face. When he didn't say anything, Lisa continued. "By the time I found out about being pregnant, he was long gone. At the time, I thought it was for the better. Now that Ben needs blood, I need to call him and have him come up to see if he's a match for my son."

Matt stood up and began to pace in front of her. He folded his hands together before stopping to look her way. "Why didn't you just say that when I asked?"

"Because I've always been afraid that he would be taken away from me. What we have needs to be built on honesty, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but now…" Lisa paused, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Beside her Matt sat back down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," he finally said. He wrapped his other arm around her, and for the moment Lisa had no words. Here was a good man willing to stay with her even though she needed to make a call to the man she thought was Ben's father. It made her realize that she didn't deserve him, or even Dean. After a while Lisa moved away from him. "I need to call him."

Matt nodded, though before he got up; he leaned forward brushing her lips with his. "I'll go see if there's any word."

Once he was gone, Lisa pushed in the number Dean had left for her. There were a few rings before the line picked up. "May I speak to Dean?"

"He's not in right now."

The voice was one she recognized. "Bobby, this is Lisa. Please tell me you know where he is."

"Lisa, it's so good to hear your voice."

" Good to hear yours. I need Dean to come to Fort Wayne. Ben is hurt." After hanging up, Lisa stood when Matt arrived with the surgeon. "How is he?"

"Stable. We were able to stop the bleeding without having to remove his spleen. We are also trying to find more blood in case he needs it."

The doctor told them Ben would be back in his room at the PICU in ten minutes. Once he was gone, Lisa allowed herself to be pulled into Matt's arms. When she was ready, he kept a hold of her, guiding her out of the waiting room.

* * *

Watching Ben struggle with pain had never been easy. When he was younger, and hurt, all Lisa had to do was hold him in her arms as she soothed away the pain. Now with three broken ribs on the right side, and four on the left, one of which had caused his spleen to rupture, it took more than kisses to ease him. It was just the two of them. Matt decided after Dean called telling her that he was on his way, that being there would likely cause more problems than good. Holding Ben's left hand in hers, Lisa watched him sleep. He was so pale. One of Ben's fingers twitched in her hands, before he squeezed his eyes tighter. "I'm right here," Lisa whispered, reaching her free hand up to brush through his hair.

It took a few tries before Ben was able to open his eyes. "Feel funny."

"Are you hurting?"

His lids slid down, before he opened them again. "No, just tingling." His voice was so quiet that she had to lean towards him to hear what he was saying.

"So tired?" Ben slurred.

"Because you are hurt pretty bad honey."

His lids slid shut again. When he didn't try to open them, Lisa hung her head.

A strong hand gently holding on to her left shoulder woke Lisa. Ben's hand was still in hers, as he continued to sleep. Before turning to face Dean, Lisa used a couple of seconds to calm her frayed nerves. Dean's eyes were focused on Ben. Lisa noticed that he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a long time. It was Dean who spoke the first words, wanting to know details.

"The boy who he fought in school beat him up. Ben's friend said that two other boys held on to him so he couldn't fight back." Again she felt tears welling in her eyes, taking a moment to wipe at them. "His nose is badly bruised, but not broken. Three ribs on his right side are broken and four on the left which caused his spleen to rupture. The doctors went in to stop the bleeding and remove the blood that had already pooled up. They thought he might have punctured his right lung, but again he's just bruised.

The sudden absence of Dean's hand brought shivers running through her. In a moment Dean pulled a chair up next to her. Once seated,he reached out gently placing his hand on Ben's side. "I'm a match for him. I already gave some blood." There wasn't any underlying anger in the tone of his voice.

"I never was able to get a DNA test. You were long gone, and so was the other guy. I've been Ben's only parent, so when you asked if he was yours, I was too stunned at first to think."

Ben's fingers moved, and Lisa watched as his eyes fluttered open. "D…Dean?"

"Hey kiddo."

Ben's brows furrowed. "You…Sam?"

"Sammy is with some of our friends, and being here with you and your mom is more important."

Ben smiled a little before falling back to sleep.

"Lisa, I need to know." His voice was firm with that request.

"I agree."

Dean stood, walking to the head of the bed. After kissing Ben's forehead he finally looked at her. "I think they will need your consent."

As she moved towards the door, Dean was right behind her. "If you don't mind, I want to wait here."

The room seemed to grow colder than it had before his arrival. Being away from Dean had her tense body relaxing nearly instantly. At the nurses station, Lisa waited while a nurse got the forms for her to sign. Once the forms were ready, she was handed a kit. "One of Ben's nurses will collect it on her next round."

When she got back to Ben's room, Dean had taken her spot. There was just an instant where Lisa wanted to throttle him, but he had a right to be where he was. Taking the seat next to Dean, Lisa gave him the kit explaining what he needed to do.

After swabbing his cheek, putting it the little vile, he stood. "We need to talk." This time he held out a hand helping her stand up. Dean led her to one of the sofas, waiting until she was seated before joining her. "I get why you didn't tell me the truth. My life is complicated, and dangerous. Even if the DNA test comes back negative, I want to make sure you and Ben are safe. If you agree, I'd like to teach you how to protect your home, and give you a refresher course on shooting a gun."

The last time he taught her to shoot, was the second time he left them to help Sam. Lisa felt lucky that she hadn't had to use the gun, and understood why it was so important now. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

The next time he woke up, Ben was more aware of his surroundings and was starting to feel pain. While she sat on the left side of his bed, holding that hand, Dean sat to the right, talking about improvements he'd made on the Impala. "She's purring like a kitten now."

"I liked helping you."

"I liked that too buddy. Do you want me to help you sit up a little better?"

"No, hurts too much. Dean, will you be mad if I want to beat up Eric?"

Lisa watched his expression, seeing only love in his eyes. Dean leaned in telling Ben that the police were already taking care of Eric, along with the two other boys. "All you need to worry about is getting enough rest so you can get out of here."

Ben winced, and Lisa gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Where are you hurting?"

"All over, I just want to go home."

The door opened and Nurse Owens walked in along with a doctor they hadn't seen. As Nurse Owens got out the things she needed, she asked Ben his pain level. It was hard hearing that he felt like it was at a seven. With Ben being cared for by his nurse, Dean had gotten up. Lisa followed him to the doctor, who turned out to be a tech. He handed her a paper.

"There is a 99 percent match," he told them.

Her eyes had been on the paper, but now Lisa was watching Dean. He ran his fingers through his hair. Once the tech left he walked back to the bed and took his seat. Ben was dozing off. Nurse Owens informed them she had given him more pain medication through his IV. Once she was gone, and Ben was tuckered out, her eyes found Dean's.

"Wow."

Lisa offered him a smile. She knew from Dean living with them before, that he was an amazing father. For her there was relief in finally knowing the truth, but also mixed feelings. "How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

"In shock, but also whole, like there was this empty place in me that I didn't realize needed to be filled until now. We have a lot to talk about," Dean took a breath rubbing his hands over his face.

* * *

Knowing Ben was safe with Dean, Lisa took his offer to stay with their son, while she went home to get some extra clothes, and items to keep Ben occupied. As she pulled into the driveway, Lisa wasn't surprised to see Matt's car parked in a normal spot. The door opened before she could reach for the knob. When Matt hugged her, Lisa didn't return his embrace. "Lisa, what is it?"

It wasn't easy, but Lisa managed to look at him. "Dean took a DNA test. He's Ben's biological father. Matt took her right hand and led her to the kitchen pulling out a chair for her. Once she was seated he poured two glasses of white wine before taking the seat beside hers

"I'll stay if you'll have me."

As nice as it was to hear Matt say those words, the sudden realization that Dean was Ben's father along with her own feelings for Dean had Lisa confused. "Matt, I need time, and I know it's not fair to ask you to wait for me to figure this out, but I need to have space from you and as much as I can from Ben's father. He had something happen that changed things, and I thought we could work things out…"

Matt gently pressed his finger to her lips. "You still feel something for him?"

All she could do was nod. Lisa watched as he stood up walking to the counter where he grasped on. "This was why you didn't want to say anything to him?"

As she got up, Lisa answered, "I do have feelings for him. Finding out that Ben is his son shouldn't have any effect on me, but it does. There are a lot of things about Dean that he hasn't been able to share. How he lives his life, the secrets he has to keep about his job, that won't make it easy on us."

"His job?"

Again she answered with a nod. All of her life, Lisa had been strong for Ben and for her own needs. Now Lisa was struggling to figure out how she would cope. "There are precautions we will need to take, some that we should have already put into place. The thing is Dean has to be the one to tell us what we need to do to keep safe."

"It would be easy to keep more secrets wouldn't it?"

"I don't know." They talked a little while longer before Matt left. agreeing to give her time and space that she needed. He also told her that should she need anything he would be there.

Needing to get back to Ben, Lisa went to his room and got is school backpack emptying the books out before replacing them with a few of his most comfortable outfits. She also packed his DS along with his game case.

* * *

Having his DS seemed to perk Ben up. He was still exhausted, but there was light in his eyes again. As he played, Lisa signaled for Dean to join her on the sofa, glad that he was willing to do so. Being a planner due to being a mom and part owner of the Yoga studio, Lisa was used to having things planned weeks in advance. Not knowing how something was going to turn out wasn't easy. "How much of a role do you want in his life?"

Dean turned to face her. "As much as I can have, and manage. Lisa, there is a lot more to my job than just keeping people safe from demons and ghosts. I know there is a lot on your plate, but it's only fair that you know all of it, you and Matt."

"About that, I told him I needed some time. There are things I need to tell you as well. I've been trying really hard to move on with my life, but now I'm not so sure it was that. Since you left, I've worried about something happening to Ben that is supernatural related. I never worried about him being injured by three bullies. All of this made me realize more than ever that I wasn't seeing the big picture. I'm tired of being afraid of every bump or squeak I hear at night. The happiest time in my life was when you were with us. It isn't fair to pull Matt into this, not when there is so much danger, and not when I still love you." Once those words passed her lips, Lisa felt the weight of the world move off of her shoulders.

"I love you too, but I need time. You asked me what I wanted from you. I want a little normalcy in my life. Coming home every night to you and Ben meant so much to me. Going with you to meet with his teachers, having a part in his life even before we knew made me look at things differently. Look, I'm not real happy about the whole lying thing, even though I got why you did it. Right now, we should focus on being here for our kid. When should we tell him?"

"How about now?" When Dean got up and turned offering his hand, Lisa felt a lump forming in her throat. They did have a lot to figure out, and she hoped with time he would forgive her for the lying.

_**AN:** Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and promise that things will pick up, just have to establish things first._


	3. Plans

**Plans**

Letting Lisa lead the way from the couch to Ben's bedside, Dean hoped that now was the right time to let Ben know the truth. As they took the two seats to the left of the bed, Ben still played his game. "Ben, when you get a second to pause the game, I have something that I think will make you happy."

Normally, Ben would have asked to find a good stopping point, this time he put his DS down, looking at his mother expectantly. "Do I get to go home?"

Lisa reached out taking his left hand in hers. "Not yet. Ben, all the times you asked me about who your dad was, when I told you that I didn't know, it was the truth. There is a test that can be given to find out if someone is a parent of a child. Dean took a test like that..."

She didn't have to finish. Ben glanced at her, then up at him. "It's true kiddo."

"This means you can't leave us right?" A haunted expression fell over the features of his face, allowing both of them, but mostly Dean to realize what leaving had done to his kid.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Dean grinned. "Nope, you're stuck with me kid."

His son drew in as much of a breath as he could, before puffing the air out of his lungs. "Good, because it sucked while you were gone."

Without having to think on it, Dean stood, and bent over his son, giving him a gentle hug which Ben did his best to return. "I'm sorry I left like I did, and I'm going to make sure that won't happen again." Ben held on to him, and Dean wished his son didn't hurt so bad, so he could hold him. Once the both let go, Ben picked his game back up, and had Dean watch as he played.

Not long afterward, the pain from his injuries began to bother him, though he didn't complain. Dean noticed as he had to put the DS down to take in some breaths. "Hey, why don't we look at that book?"

Ben yawned, nodding once. Once he had the book, Dean started to give it to him. "You read it," he said through another yawn.

After scooting the chair in a way that they could both see the book, which had pictures of the planets and galaxies, Dean started on the chapter about Black holes.

* * *

Once he began to read, it didn't take long for Ben to drift off. Given the opportunity to talk some more, Dean sat with Lisa on the couch in back of the hospital room. This time Dean felt that she needed to know everything, if he was going to stay with her. He started by telling Lisa about his mother's death, along with how he and Sam had been raised, mostly on the road with their Dad hunting for answers.

Dean told her about his trip to Hell, and how an angel named Castiel had pulled him back to his body. She got the full story on what had happened to Sam, about how he was Lucifer's vessel. Dean told her about Adam, and a little of the regret he felt about not knowing he had a brother, not knowing him much at all before Michael took him as his vessel. All the while he talked, Lisa sat facing him, holding his left hand in her right. When he finally finished, Dean wasn't sure what she would say or do.

Lisa took a few minutes to respond. "We talked about trying things differently than other hunters, back before I knew all of this. I've been pretending that I could just move on from you. All the relationships I was in before you found us at Ben's eighth birthday, were ones that I knew wouldn't work out. What I need is for you to be there for Ben and for me as much as you can. If you are willing to teach me, I want to learn enough to be able to take care of the two of us when you aren't around. There isn't much tying me to Indiana, and if we have to move around to keep safe, I'll take it."

Now she was giving him a lot to consider. One conversation he had with Sam came to mind. They had been in a hotel room with the baby shape-shifter. Dean had been talking about being a father to Ben. He told his brother how he wanted to do things differently in regards to how Ben was raised. Dean had gone a full year without hunting, and the world hadn't come apart. Granted many things had changed since then, but how he felt about Lisa and his son, that had never changed. "It's a lot to consider," he warned, wanting to be sure she realized that.

"For me, it's simple. I don't know what this will be like for us, but I'm not willing to let you walk away again, and I'm sorry I pushed you."

Just as he was about to pull her in for a kiss, his phone buzzed. Dean didn't let her hand go as he picked up, seeing it was his brother. "Sam?"

"It's over. How's the kid?"

"Pretty banged up. Look, why don't you come this way." Dean gave his brother the address of the hospital, telling him that they would talk more once Sam got there. After the call ended, Dean did what he intended, wrapping her in his arms as he brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

The breathing treatments Ben underwent every hour during the day, was something the kid clearly hated. Another thing Ben was getting tired of was being reminded to breathe normal breaths. With his broken ribs breathing normally hurt, and if Ben wasn't focused he took shallow breaths. Even with his games, and knowing Dean wasn't going to leave them for good, Ben sat unhappily as the nurse came in with a device called an Incentive Spirometer.

Lisa had been doing her best to coax him to do the exercises with no luck. After another failed attempt, Dean walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down. "Ben, the more you do this, the sooner we can get you out of here," He explained.

His son looked over at him. "It hurts too much, and the medicine they give me after, makes me feel all dizzy."

"Tell you what. You take my hand and you squeeze it as hard as you can while you're doing this. Let's see how strong you really are."

His son seemed to think about that for a moment before he grasped Dean's hand with both of his. While Lisa held the plastic device, Ben began to suck in on the mouth piece. The pressure on Dean's hands began to increase as his son blew out into the device as long and as hard as he could. Ben's breath lasted for five seconds before he released the mouth piece, though not Dean's hand.

After two more breaths, fewer seconds than the last, Ben had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Very good Ben," Nurse Jean told him. She was about to put medicine in his IV, but Ben shook his head.

"Don't want it."

When she looked at Lisa getting permission, she gathered up her things to leave. "Call me if he changes his mind."

Staying where he was, Dean ruffled his kid's hair. "You did good pal."

Ben nodded as he focused on breathing in slowly, until it seemed the pain was enough where he could focus on other things. "What's the worst you got hurt?"

There were many times Dean recalled being injured, most of them not suitable at this point for sharing with his son. "The worst when I was your age, well a little younger, was when I decided to see if I could fly." Dean caught Lisa covering her mouth, shaking her head. Ben too was doing his best not to laugh.

"Who did you think you were, Superman?"

"Batman actually. I jumped of the shed we were on first, and sprained an ankle. My brother, who had a better chance at flight as Superman, ended up with a broken arm."

This time Ben giggled. "That's not that bad, not as bad as me," He said, wincing.

"Not as bad. How are you feeling?"

At that question, Ben looked away at his fingers. Dean watched as Lisa reached out putting her hands over his. "Ben, I know you don't like how the medicine makes you feel, but do you really like sitting there while you hurt? You also need to remember to breathe normal breaths.

"I'm doing fine," he snapped, pulling his hands away from her.

On any other occasion, Dean would have reminded him not to snap at his mother. Given the pain Ben was in, all they could do was try and make him feel better. "I've also been injured in my job." When he had Ben's eyes on him, Dean asked if he remembered the adult Changeling.

"It threw you and Sam around like a sack of potatoes."

"It sure did. Once we left, after taking you back to your mom's house, we drove until it was dark. That night I took some pills to sleep and get rid of the pain."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" The question ended with his voice cracking.

It made Dean feel like such an ass for leaving the way he had. He kissed his son's cheek. "I'll be here."

Once Ben was assured he let his mom call the nurse in for his pain medication, falling asleep a few minutes after the injection.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Sam arrived. Lisa was asleep on the sofa, and Dean got up from where he was sitting by Ben, greeting his brother at the door. Sam gave a more detailed account of what tied the spirit to their world, and what he'd done to end it.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked glancing over at the bed.

"Tired of being in bed, and in a lot of pain."

Sam nodded. "How did this all happen." When Dean motioned for him to follow, Sam did, taking a seat next to him. "Three older boys beat him up. Two held him immobile while one of them used him as a punching bag. He has seven broken ribs and a ruptured spleen."

The look in Sam's eyes turned dark. "Are they being dealt with?"

"Juvenile lock up for now. There hasn't been a lot of time to deal with them other than that. Look Sam, there's more you should know. My blood matches his, which is one of the first reasons I came here. I took a Paternity Test, and he's my kid."

The only sound in the room was the beep of the heart monitor and the drip the IV made. "Wow, that's pretty awesome." Sam grinned. "Guess that makes me an Uncle."

For Dean, it was a relief knowing that Sam was happy with his news. That same conversation in the hotel they had, when Dean told his brother he wanted to do things differently with Ben, Sam pointed out how hard it would be for Ben to have a different life. Now with Lisa on board, Dean knew even though it wasn't going to be easy, they would figure this out.

The door opened and Ben's evening nurse arrived. As she started moving around, Ben shifted before opening his eyes. He glanced at Dean, then Sam. "Dad, your short compared to Sam."

A second later, Sam was shaking with laughter, and after a moment Dean joined him.

Ben grinned, and didn't fight as his nurse took his temperature and blood pressure. When his mom came over to join them, Ben let her in on what was so funny, and she laughed with them. Laughing was something they had needed to lighten things up just a little.

After Ben fell asleep again, Sam pulled a chair to the back of the room and sat across from the couch Dean occupied with Lisa at his side. One of the first things he suggested was contacting Castiel. "He could heal him."

"I considered that," Dean said, looking over at Lisa. "He has the ability to heal people. However I don't think we need to draw that kind of attention to Ben. A spontaneous healing would be all over the news." When she agreed, Dean felt relief, not wanting to start any sort of argument. He also realized that she had just as much right to make decisions as he did. The year they were together, he for the most part let her lead the way in parenting. It was only the times when Ben resorted to lying, or was rude to her, that he would step in to help out.

They talked for a while longer. After Sam agreed to stay in town for a little while, he left to get a hotel room. Once he had gone, Lisa leaned in against Dean's shoulder. "He is taller," she whispered.

Without warning, Dean wrapped his arms around her tickling under her arms, as she tried not to laugh too loud while doing her best to get away. He finally stopped when she was out of breath. "You do know payback is hell."

He leaned in and nuzzled behind her ear. "Mmm, payback." If Ben wasn't here, he could think of a million ways he would like some payback.

* * *

A little after another visit from the nurse, once Ben, was asleep along with Lisa, Dean was trying to figure out what would be next for them. He looked at the door right as Cas appeared. Since he hadn't prayed to Cas, Dean had a good idea that his brother had, yet couldn't really be made by it.

"Sam asked for me to come to you. I can heal Ben in stages, enough so that it won't bring any attention to him." Behind him, Dean heard Lisa's approach taking her hand when she was next to him.

"Will it hurt him?"

"No. He will feel warmth, as when taking a drink of a hot liquid, though it will go to the area I focus on."

Her eyes fell on his, and Dean smiled at her. "He's telling the truth." Dean looked over at Cas. "Can you do this without waking him?"

"Yes. I'll start with his spleen." With their consent, Cas moved over to the other side of the bed. He lowered his hand above the place of injury and a light shot out of his hand. As he stood there, eyes closed, Lisa leaned against Dean. They stood silently for another minute before the light went away.

At that moment Ben began to stir. Cas disappeared before he woke fully.

"Hey buddy," Dean said feeling relieved that one of the many injuries was healed.

When he asked for a drink, Lisa left to get him some fresh water.

"Dad, where did Uncle Sam go?"

"To a hotel for some rest. He'll be back in the morning."

Once he had taken a few sips of water, Ben drifted off to sleep without much of a fuss. After Lisa was sitting on his lap Dean wrapped his arms around her. The two sat quietly, watching their son sleep, both happy that he wasn't going to have to suffer through a long recovery.

* * *

Over the next week, Dean contacted Bobby several times on one of the secure lines, letting him know about Ben and Lisa along with the plan of staying with them as much as he could. This conversation, Dean told him about what he and Lisa had been discussing. "Lisa agreed that she wants to be wherever is safe, and around other hunters. I was kind of hoping there might be a house for rent or for sale in your neck of the woods. One with a basement, say for a panic room?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something. How long till you need it?'

"With any luck, Ben should be able to go home in another week and a half. So three weeks? Sam said he'll come down and help."

"I'll start checking places out. You take care of that kid."

"Already doing that." Once he hung up, he glanced at Lisa. She was on her laptop in the passenger seat next to him as they headed back to the hospital. Sam had volunteered to stay with Ben.

Before they left, there was a chess board set up on Ben's lap. He had been listening intently as Sam explained each piece and the object of the game. Chess had been a game that neither Dean nor their Dad had ever wanted to learn.

"What are you checking for?"

"Realtors for this area, and movers."

More than once, Dean had been surprised at how willing Lisa was to do this. She was willing to uproot both of them and move them to be in a safer area. He was still trying to figure out why. "Lis, I'm really glad you're doing this, I am, but moving is a lot to deal with."

After closing her computer, Lisa looked over at him. "Leaving is a big step for me, and it will be for Ben. When you left after the night you came in through my window, he was really upset. He blamed himself for not getting away from you when he was told to. He overheard the phone conversation after that, when I asked you what was going on, why you shoved him against the wall. His anger turned towards me and he asked me how it was so easy for me just to call it quits.

I was scared Dean, but once that wore off, there was this loneliness. I tried to fill it with another man, when there wasn't a place for anyone else. Being with you as much as I can is what I need. It's not going to be easy, but what relationship worth having ever is?"

Glancing ahead of him, Dean saw a road and turned off, pulling into the grass. After putting the car in park, he turned, undid her seat belt and pulled her into his arms. Maybe God was somewhere after all, and for once smiling down on him. All Dean knew was the woman in his arms that he was kissing, was the one he would love until his dying day.

* * *

**AN:** _This chap is a little shorter, but I want the next chapter to be separate once they are out of the hospital with Ben. Alright, thank you all for reading. And if you would please please leave reviews. I'm a sucker for them. Till next time, happy reading._


	4. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

It wasn't long after making a commitment to be there as much as he could for Ben and Lisa that Dean realized he needed to be willing not to go out on every hunt. Realizing this truth, he silently struggled with what that decision would mean for Sam. The times when he was looking after Ben and Lisa when they were asleep, he recalled many times what Bobby had said regarding Sam not remembering his life without his soul. So far Sam was still unaware of anything that had gone on before Death put his soul back in place. Dean figured part of it had to do with his brother helping in Sioux Falls, getting the house Lisa had recently purchased ready for a move in.

The one positive was Lisa. Dean still wasn't used to having her supporting him the way she did. The first time she suggested to him that he couldn't take on being a hunter full time, while still be a part of her and Ben's life, he became instantly angry, for some reason. Not able to handle what she had been trying to say, Dean took a long walk around the hospital. On his walk he called Bobby, asking him what he thought. Bobby wasn't afraid of telling Dean his thoughts. "The one thing I never quite got, is why you and Sam have to be the ones saving the world all the damn time. There are other hunters out there. Now most of em don't like working together, but maybe it's time to try things differently. Sam's doing fine so far, so no worry-en there. When you get here, we can figure things out. You just take care of what yah got there. We'll call you if anything big happens."

Bobby's words helped Dean focus on what he could control. When he returned Ben's hospital room, Lisa was awake at their son's bedside. She didn't try and move away, when he sat in the chair next to hers. After his apology, they talked about his concerns, and the things she suggested, Dean was willing to take into consideration.

* * *

"Your move dad." Getting the title of dad still felt strange. Dean was getting used to it, but at times, he still felt like there was another person being referred to instead of him.

Looking at the checker board he realized that his kid had managed to get two more of his chips, leaving only two of his kings left. One move would get one of his king's taken away. The other move wasn't much better. After Dean made what he thought was the better play with his checker king, Ben moved one of his, blocking Dean from a better play. In the next two moves, Ben was the winner once again. "You really are bad at these kinds of games."

"You don't think I was going easy on you?"

Ben looked at him with one of his brows raised. "Uncle Sam says you don't have the patience for this kind of stuff, so no, I don't."

It hadn't taken long for Ben to adjust to Sam. The first time they met was in the new rental house back in Indiana. Ben had been a bit overwhelmed by how tall his new uncle was. Now whenever there was a chance, Ben wanted to call Sam to talk about Chess, along with telling his uncle about his video game collection.

"You got me pegged pal, but give me time. I'll figure this out, and then you better look out."

Ben shook his head. "That will be the day."

Since the game was put away, Dean took the opportunity to tickle torture his kid. He was careful not to get around his ribs, but under his chin, and arms, as well as his feet were prime targets. Ben tried to hold in his laughter, though by the time Dean got to his feet, he failed. Dean stopped before Ben got out of breath. "Alright smarty pants, there's more where that came from," Dean mockingly warned. He glanced at the door as it opened. When Lisa stepped in, he walked over, greeting her with a hug and kiss.

As she pulled away, she was smiling. "It sounds like you two were having fun."

"Mom, he lost again, and tickle tortured me . He just can't face the fact that I trump him in all games."

"Watch it kiddo," Dean teased.

After getting another kiss, Dean watched her walk over to Ben's bed putting a red case down on his lap. "Alright, I think all of your DS games are in here now." While Ben began to fill Lisa in on what she missed while she was gone, Dean walked to the back of the room, taking a seat on the sofa as he got his phone. Since there were no messages on voice mail, Dean leaned his head back against the cushion, letting his eyes fall shut. The year he spent with Lisa, there were plenty of times Dean and Ben were outdoors tossing a football or baseball, or going camping. There was rarely a time when they were stuck inside that they played board games. Ben had always spent that time in his room on the computer, or playing his games.

Hearing Lisa's soft footfall Dean opened his eyes, holding his arms out as she sat down on his lap. "It's nice to come back to a smiling Ben."

"Agreed. How was the meeting with the Humphry's attorney?"

"Longer than I would have liked. They want a lighter sentence for Ryan, but the judge isn't willing to do that." Lisa sighed. "I'm just ready for this to be behind us."

Before responding, Dean moved her dark hair to the left of her neck. He kissed the exposed right side, moving up to nibble on her lobe. Feeling her body press into him, Dean wanted to do more than just to kiss her. "I am too. One more day until that's behind us."

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you and Sam get a chance to talk about Samuel?"

"He agrees that things could go south pretty quickly. Samuel has his own agenda, one that we don't want to deal with."

Lisa told him that she finally found a moving company reasonably priced for transporting their things to Sioux Falls. It was hard to believe that in four days, they would be out of the hospital and on the way there. It was also a relief.

* * *

Just after breakfast the morning of Ben's discharge, Sam arrived to help get all the things that had accumulated over the past few weeks down to the car. As excited as Ben was about leaving, he was still a little sore. His joints were still stiff from the length of time he had spent in bed, and even with the exercises the physical therapist had him doing, things like being able to dress on his own didn't come easy.

In the bathroom, Dean finished taming his hair, noting that Ben would need a haircut soon.

"Dad, did you ever have an injury where someone had to help you with dressing and stuff?"

"Arms up." When Ben complied, Dean gently pulled the long sleeved red shirt down over his son's outstretched arms and over his head. "I think some when I was a little older than you, but not recently."

"Does it make me a baby for needing help?"

Carefully Dean turned Ben around to face him. "No Ben. You've been incredibly brave about all of this. When you're hurt, sometimes it's good to have help. It doesn't make you a baby."

He nodded, letting Dean pull him into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're my dad."

"I'm glad you're my kid." After another moment, Dean let go, helping Ben with his shoes before they went out into the room. "Is Sam loading things in the car?"

Lisa nodded as she gave Ben a hug. "He's got your car packed to the brim. He also gave me these." What she held up were two amulets on a leather necklace. The amulets would protect them from Demon possession. When Ben asked about it, Dean told him a little of the truth, that it was to protect him along with Lisa from some Supernatural beings.

Before Ben could inquire more, Sam came back. "Well, that's everything except what you guys are taking in Lisa's car."

"Thanks Sammy. Listen, if you want to go on and take off you can. We still have to sign him out."

"Where do you want to stop for the night, or do you just want to go straight through?"

"We're going to try to make it straight through."

Ben moved past him heading for Sam. "Can I ride with you?"

"I'd like that, but you would be a lot more comfortable in your mom's car. I bet once we get there, we can take a spin."

Ben was slowly getting used to the idea that for a while there would still be limits on the things he would be able to do without getting too sore.

Dean grinned when Sam reminded Ben of the Chess App that was now on his son's phone. "You can use the time to gain some skills."

"I guess so." Ben replied sullenly

Lisa went over to him, reminding Ben that he was getting better every day. As she tended to him, Dean took one last chance to make sure they had everything. Once they were all ready, they took their leave of the room, heading to the nurses station to be sure they had everything signed before leaving for their new home and new life.

* * *

With only a few stops along the way, Dean pulled into Bobby's Salvage Yard right at midnight. As he shut off the engine Lisa woke up, stretching her arms over her head. "Are we here?"

"We are." When she leaned toward him, Dean accepted the kiss she offered, noticing the front door to the house opening. When the kiss came to an end Dean glanced behind him, not surprised that Ben was still asleep. For most of the trip he'd wanted to know what their new home was like. Dean got Ben's door open without waking him, something he had perfected back when he lived with them in Indiana.

Inside, Bobby was waiting to shut the door behind them, grinning. "I tried doing that with both you boys, never worked. Yah always woke up before I could even get yah into the house."

"He was awake until about an hour ago, and he still has some healing to do," Dean whispered before heading upstairs to see where everyone was going to sleep. Sam met him at the top of the stairs. "You guys have the old master bedroom. Bobby set up a cot for Ben."

"Thanks Sammy."

When he laid his son down, Ben shifted around for a few seconds while, Lisa was taking his socks off. Once he was tucked in, he went right back to sleep.

"I hope he'll get a full night's sleep," Lisa murmured, walking over to Dean.

"I'm sure he will, now that he won't have his sleep interrupted. I thought maybe we could go raid the fridge."

Dean stayed where he was as Lisa walked to him. When her arms slipped around his neck, Dean knew that she had a hunger of another sort, one that they hadn't had time to take care of. She pressed her lips hard against his. When her teeth came into play, Dean slid his hands lower, just as she broke the kiss.

When he lifted her, Lisa wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her secure while turned the overhead off. Once the lamp by the bed was off, Dean made quick work of removing the clothes that were in his way for both of them.

As he trailed kisses down her neck, he leaned down depositing the woman he loved on the bed, mindful of Ben sleeping just across the room. The only reason he continued was that it was too dark for Ben to see, and based on the way that Lisa was grasping at him, trying to pull him closer, Dean deduced that she wasn't worried either.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Ben's frightened voice woke both of them. Knowing the room better than Lisa, Dean hurried over to the side of the cot, kneeling down. "Shh, we're at Bobby's."

"It's too dark in here."

The light from the bedside lamp gave the room enough of a glow to see by, but not harsh light. "How's that?"

"Better. This bed is hurting my ribs."

He and Lisa hadn't realized that it was too firm. Once he was standing, Dean helped his son off of the cot, leading him over to the king bed. After Ben snuggled in the middle, Dean slid in bed next to him. "We'll figure something out for tomorrow night. Do you want the light on?"

Their kid mumbled something, already falling back to sleep. Glancing over Ben's shoulder, Dean found Lisa smiling at him. "Maybe we need a king for the new house."

"And how many times do you think he'll be willing to crawl in bed with us. Besides, there's too much room," Dean whispered.

"Tryen sleep," Ben mumbled. Once the light was off, Dean rested on his back trying to remember a time when he felt so at peace. Even the year living with Lisa, there hadn't been true peace. As much as he loved her, and Ben, having lost Sam made finding that an impossibility. Hopefully the movers would be around with the furniture around lunch, and maybe they could stay in their new home. There was still work to be done with a panic room and protective symbols, but for the most part, the house needed very little repair.

Glancing at the clock, Dean sighed, deciding to go on and get up since it was almost six O'clock in the morning. After pulling on more than just his boxers, Dean yawned while quietly opening the door, getting it shut just as quiet. As he made his way down the hall, the smell of Bobby's strong brewed coffee had Dean walking a little faster.

Bobby and Sam were at the table, both nursing their cups of coffee. After getting his own cup, Dean joined them.

"How did you guys sleep last night?" Bobby asked.

"Better than we have. Ben woke up about twenty minutes ago. He said the cot was too hard on his sides."

"I'll get some padding for it," Bobby assured.

They sat quietly all drinking up their coffee. "So, any news on what's going on?" Dean noticed Sam look away. "Spill it."

"Samuel called. He wanted to know if I would help him on a hunt. Look, before you get all overly protective, I already told him that we've got other things that need taking care of."

It was a relief that Sam hadn't taken up with their maternal grandfather. Dean didn't trust him, nor for that matter did Bobby. "So, did he say what they're going after?"

This time Bobby answered, putting down a map of the US. There were circles going down I-80. He explained about each circle being massive infestations of ghouls, wraiths and other creatures of the like. "All of them leading to here," Bobby said pointed to the larger circle covering most of the area in and around Sandusky OH.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"A man murdered his whole family, with a hammer, after getting home from working at a cannery."

"Dean whistled softly. "Any more details?"

"I think it's the mother of All, Eve," Bobby answered.

"You think Samuel can handle it without making this a bigger deal than it is already?" Dean asked, suddenly wishing he was upstairs in bed with Ben and Lisa. He had his doubts.

"Rufus called telling us he's already run into him and that family of his. Look, I was thinking maybe they could use my help up there. It will also give us eyes on what's going on."

"Maybe I should go." Sam was glancing over the map.

There was no way Dean was letting Sam anywhere near Samuel, not after what had gone on the last time. "Sam, Bobby can handle things on his own." Maybe he was being overprotective. Be that as it may, Dean wasn't going to risk the wall in Sam's mind coming down. Samuel could definitely screw that all up.

His little brother shrugged before getting up with his cup, heading for the sink.

* * *

Not long after finishing lunch Dean drove his family, Sam included, over to the new house, which was about a twenty minute drive from Bobby's place. It was on the outskirts of town and sat on ten acres of land.

Ben, who had been quiet up until that point, was clawing at the door before Dean put the Impala in park. Without putting his coat on against the cooler weather, Ben bound out of the car, taking off towards the back of the house. He didn't make it too far before he stopped grasping at his sides.

Dean took off, getting to Ben, as the kid gasped for breath. Cas had a few more visits before Ben would be completely healed, though seeing his kid in so much pain, Dean almost prayed to him.

With Ben now resting against his chest, Dean got him to calm down enough to take in slow breaths.

"It's hurting," Ben gasped.

Sam and Lisa arrived with a water bottle and prescription strength Ibuprofen. Once Ben had taken that, they headed for the house. There was a sofa in the front room where Dean put his son.

"I hate this. Felt fine, and now it's all back to hurting." Ben sniffed, rubbing the tears from his face.

Lisa sat at his side. "It won't be long before you can run and not worry about any of this."

Sam had disappeared, but when he returned carrying Ben's chess set, Ben smiled. Dean helped him sit up.

As they two of them began setting up for a game, Lisa took Dean's hand, leading him upstairs. At the top of the stair case, they began to look around, having only seen some pictures Sam had sent them. In total, there were three rooms upstairs, one being a master suite, their room. It was on the opposite end of where the stairs began. The room was several more feet in diameter than the room at the old house had been.

Dean let Lisa lead him around, happy to listen to her talk excitedly about things like the huge walk in closet they now had. In the closet, Dean noticed a smaller door. It opened to a small attic space, a perfect spot for putting his lockbox with the weapons that he didn't keep in the trunk of the Impala.

The bathroom had an antique style tub with clawed feet that was much larger than any modern tub. While Lisa looked around at the other things in the bathroom, Dean reached out, running his hand alongside the porcelain tub. He could easily imagine nights when they could spend time in there."

"What is going through your mind?" Lisa said catching him unaware, something that didn't happen very much.

"Hmm, just liking what I see." When he looked at her, she had her hands on her hips.

As he grasped her body, pulling her into her arms, she gasped, putting her arms around his shoulders and neck just as he tilted her backward while nuzzling her collar bone. "I thought about what it will be like once we can put the tub too good use," Dean whispered before he nibbled her collar, bringing her up from the tilt.

Lisa had her eyes shut, trying not to make too much noise while he kissed his way up her neck until his lips were on hers.

"That's so gross," Ben groaned.

As Dean broke the kiss, he saw the back of Ben's head as the kid hurried out.

"Looks like he's feeling better," Lisa said.

"Or worse now that he caught us kissing."

Lisa leaned in pressing her lips to his. "Could have been worse."

"Mmm, we need a lock for the door in here." It was tempting to see how comfortable the floor was, but Sam called up to them, letting them know that the moving trucks were pulling in the driveway.

* * *

With all the moving going on inside, Ben slipped his coat on, letting his uncle know he was going to look around. Sam told him to stay within sight of the house, but once Ben started exploring, trying to keep the house in sight, especially when he saw a wooded area further in back of the house, wasn't easy. At the edge of the woods Ben could still see the upper level of the house. In front of him was a path. When he got to it, he turned seeing the roof of the house. Making sure he had his cell in his pocket, Ben decided that if they were worried, they could just call him.

Taking it slow because of his sides, Ben followed the path as it led to the right of a bunch of trees. The wind blowing through the trees made a cool sort of sound. Up ahead he found a good sized stick, big enough that he could use it as a walking stick. It would be cool if he could smooth it all out somehow. Distracted by his thoughts, Ben didn't notice how far he was going. Back in Indiana they had woods too, but the trees didn't make the same sound with the wind blowing through it. Looking up, Ben couldn't even see the sky. The path wound further away from the house without him noticing.

Being here reminded Ben of his favorite show, **The Zombie Invasion**. He knew his mom didn't want him watching the show, but he was the master of sneaking around, though only if Dean wasn't there. Somehow his dad knew when he was up to something. With his dad in mind Ben pulled out his phone finding that he didn't have a signal. He glanced around, realizing that the path wasn't as easy to follow. Using his stick, Ben swung at some of the weeds, gasping as his right side began to hurt. He walked the way he thought he had come from, but ended up in a lot more weeds and thicker tree coverage. Turning again, Ben went back another way walking for what felt like forever before hearing a stream up ahead.

When he got to it, he took his phone out, but it still didn't have a signal. "These pay by month things suck," Ben mumbled as he began to follow the stream.

It began to widen the longer he walked. It was also getting colder. There was a feeling of desperation where he just wanted to sit down and cry. Didn't his dad tell him there was no shame in that? As he sat down on a rock, Ben tossed his walking stick into the stream watching as it flowed away. He hoped that his uncle and parents were looking for him. Looking down at his feet Ben found some rocks, and began picking up the bigger ones, tossing them into the water.

When he threw the last stone, Ben heard his name being called. It sounded pretty far away.

"I'm here." He yelled as loud as he could. "HEY," He yelled even louder.

Again he heard his name being called but it was still far off. "MOM, DAD."

"Ben, keep talking." That was his uncle

"THERE'S A STREAM."

He felt a lump in his throat because it was getting darker, and he was getting colder. He kept calling out until he began to cough.

"Ben?"

"Uncle Sam, I'm down here, the streams wider." When he heard branches snapping from where he had walked from, Ben got up and headed that way. He wrapped his arms around his sides feeling his legs getting all wobbly.

Up ahead he saw light, from a flashlight. "I'm right here."

When he saw the tall form coming at him, Ben felt his eyes watering. A second later he was being hugged by his uncle. "I…I just…I…" Ben didn't care when the crying started. All he wanted to do was to go home, even if he did get in trouble.

Sam had put a warm blanket around him, and as they walked, Ben felt his hands tingle a little. He drifted to sleep until hearing his uncle yelling something, and a distant response.

Someone else taking him roused Ben once again, but not enough to completely wake up. His father's whispered voice was assurance enough that he had been found. Fleetingly, Ben wondered if he was going to get his butt smacked, but the exhaustion he felt didn't have him worrying too much.

"Hey pal, arms up." His dad whispered, and Ben complied keeping his eyes shut. Another hand was on his back holding him in a sitting position as Ben felt his pajama top going over his head, then his arms. After he had his bottoms on, Ben felt someone helping him lay down. He hugged his pillow before sleep found him, along with the safety of being in his own home.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Ben smiled as he saw his ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars. Some of them were just randomly placed, where others were put in the forms of some of his favorite constellations. Rolling over, Ben saw that it was a little past midnight. He vaguely remembered being put to bed, along with the whispered voices of his parents and even his uncle, though what they said, he had no idea. His stomach grumbled. As he rolled to his left, his side began to throb. For a few minutes, Ben tried finding a comfortable way to sleep, but when his right side began hurting also, he knew that he needed his Ibuprofen.

The room sort of spun when he sat up, making his stomach feel like it was going to come up his throat. When he stood up, his legs felt a little like jelly and they hurt too. Ben sat back down. "MOM?"

When the room spun again, Ben leaned back against his pillows shutting his eyes. "MOM?"

Hearing the knob to his door turning was a relief to him. Hearing her voice was even better. "I feel sick, and everything hurts now."

The bed shifted before he felt her hand against his head.

"You're warm. Dean, his thermometer should be in that bag you brought up right before we went out to find him."

Ben remained as still as he could, opening his mouth when his mom told him too. When it beeped, he tried rolling over, but it made his left side hurt worse. "It's hurting," Ben whispered feeling tears in his eyes again.

A hand slid in behind his head, and Ben was able to sit up enough to take his medicine, including the liquid stuff, which made him gag. That was followed by a few sips of Ginger ale before his head was back on his pillow.

"Mom?"

"I'm right here honey."

"I need another sip," Ben whispered. She helped him sit up holding the glass as Ben took a few draws from his straw. After another few sips, his stomach began to settle. When he rolled to his left, the pain was nearly gone. Ben heard his mom whispering something, and his dad, but sleep was pulling him under fast.

* * *

A warmth filled his body, and some of the pain he felt earlier was starting to go away. When the warmth went away, Ben turned on his back, drifting deeper into sleep. The next thing he felt was a kiss on his forehead. His eyes opened to his dad looking down at him.

"Hey."

There was sunlight coming through the window. "What time is it?"

"A little after one."

Even though it was hard to believe, Ben still felt tired. "Am I in trouble?"

"We'll talk about that once you're doing better." That was a yes. "Do you feel like eating some soup, or Jell-O?"

Ben nodded, not feeling embarrassed when his dad kissed him again before helping him sit up propped against some pillows. As he looked over at the small table beside his bed, Ben noticed his phone wasn't there. "Dad, did I drop my phone?"

"No, it's put away for the time being."

Alone, Ben tried to remember how long he'd been gone from the house. It was still sunny when he started that trip. There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Hey Uncle Sammy."

"Hey squirt."

He sat down on the other side of the bed after propping up some pillows behind him. Ben glanced down at his uncle's feet. They were huge, just like the rest of him. "Am I in a lot of trouble? Dad said we would talk after I feel better."

"It took as two and a half hours to find you," Sam answered. He didn't look mad, just sad in a way.

"I wasn't going to go far. You can see the house from the path, just a little of it."

His uncle took hold of his right hand. "I think you know what keeping the house in sight means. The rest is for your dad and mom to discuss with you. I did get you something to do while you're spending time in here."

Sam reached beside him and picked up a book. It was Algebra.

"Homework?"

"Yeah, you're mom got you registered today, and you have a few things to catch up on."

"When do I have to go?"

"Monday." Sam went over some of what his new school was teaching before his mom came in with a tray and his uncle left. She put it over his lap and kissed him as she sat on the edge of the bed while he took a bite of the soup.

"Wow, this isn't like the stuff you buy mom."

"Bobby brought some over this morning." She felt his head as Ben took another bite. It was chicken noodle, the best he'd ever tasted. Ben ate all of the soup, two of the crackers and drank most of the ginger ale before needing to go take care of things.

"When you're done Ben, you come straight back here."

Once she was heading downstairs, Ben walked down the hall finding his bathroom. It was a lot bigger than the one he had at the other house. There were two sinks, and a lot of counter space. The toilet was against the far wall across from the bathtub. Ben noticed that it wasn't as hard getting his pants down on his own. After business was dealt with, he went back to his room finding his dad sitting in his desk chair.

Suddenly the carpeting on his floor looked way more interesting than anything else. Without being told, Ben walked towards his dad, stopping when he saw his father's work boots. A finger under his chin pulled his gaze upward until his eyes found those of his Dad's. Ben felt a lump in his throat and wanted to look down.

"Ben, when Sam told you to keep the house in sight, what did that mean to you?" His voice was lower. When his dad was mad, he didn't yell. He just lowered his voice, and that was worse in Ben's eyes.

"Um, not to go so far away that I couldn't see it, but at the path you can still see it."

"Is that what your uncle meant?"

A part of him wanted to argue that as long as he could see it, even if it was just part of the roof, it was good enough. Ben knew from the way his dad was sitting stiffly in the chair that he wasn't going to take anything from him.

"He meant for me to be able to see the whole house, not just part of it. Dad, I wasn't doing it to be mean or to get anyone mad at me. I thought if I had my phone that if something happened that I could call you. It felt good to be out there. I mean, I've been in the hospital so much, and in the car and at Bobby's. I just wanted to look around is all."

"If you would have waited for us, you're mom and I were going to go have a look around too. You also know that if you have ideas like that, to come talk to us."

More than anything, Ben just wanted to go back to yesterday and not take off as he had. "I'm just stupid I guess. All I wanted was to just take a walk. Then I couldn't figure out how to get home and it got dark and I was cold." Ben looked down again feeling like crap. "I don't want you to be mad at me and you are mad at me."

In a second his dad was holding him. "You are not stupid, far from it. One of the reasons we wanted you to stay close is due to the fact that you didn't know your way around yet. The amount of time you've had to stay inside would make me stir crazy. Ben, you know right from wrong, and you know the consequences when you don't listen."

Ben hugged his dad as tight as he could not wanting what was coming next.

* * *

Lying with his face buried against his pillow, Ben tried to stop crying. His butt was hurting worse than his sides. His dad said he wasn't stupid, but what smart kid would go hiking in place he had never been. All of it was such a big joke. Ben was relieved that his dad wasn't going to leave them for good. He knew that sometimes he would have to go help his uncle and other hunters, but Ben was aware that this time it wasn't going to be forever. The big joke was all of the changes going on. He had wanted to tell his dad that, but at the time, Ben couldn't figure out how.

The whole spanking thing had never happened until Dean came to live with them. Granted, Ben only got them when he did stuff, like disobeying a rule, or sassing his mom, but when he did get one, the hurt was more than just the swats he got on his butt. He knew how much his dad loved him. The times he'd gotten spanked, and after they talked, dad would leave him to think about why he had been punished. Those times Ben hadn't felt so bad. Now it felt like his life was inside out.

He heard his door being opened, but stayed the way he was, still feeling the stupid lump in his throat. Ben felt someone lay down on the free side of his bed, before fingers moved through his hair. "Ben?"

Mom wasn't the one he needed. "I…is dad sta…still here?"

"He went over to Bobby's. Are you hungry?"

Not wanting to talk to his mom, Ben just shook his head. "Wa…will you…ta…ta…tell him." Ben took in a shaky breath. "I need him."

She rubbed his back. "I'll let him know."

When the door shut, Ben didn't try and hold off the crying. This time he didn't think the spanking he got was the right thing. He just needed to try and get his father to see that.

* * *

The call from Rufus telling Bobby that Samuel and the rest of the Campbells were gone, along with the news that they were facing a much bigger problem, warranted a discussion on if Dean and Sam needed to go to Ohio. Before Ben's accident, Dean wouldn't have thought twice about going. They wouldn't be discussing and would be on their way.

"Eventually Eve will need to be stopped," Bobby was saying as he looked directly at Dean. "Having said that, you look like you have other things going on in that head of yours."

Sam glanced up from his computer.

"It hasn't been a whole day since we got to the new house. Ben's still not feeling a hundred percent. I'm just trying to figure out the things I need to help take care of, and what things someone else can deal with."

"You talking about going part time?" Bobby asked.

Dean got up heading for the fridge. Once he had his beer, he took a long draw. "I can't hunt full time." Dean looked at his younger brother. "I don't want you hunting on your own. Look, Sammy, I know you're capable. You're a damn good hunter, but there are things you need to know." When his phone buzzed, Dean bit back the urge to swear. It was Lisa's cell. Walking to the office/front room, he answered. "Hey Lis, can I…"

"Ben's still really upset. He wouldn't talk to me, and told me he needed you."

"I won't be long." After putting his phone in his back pocket, Dean went back to the kitchen. "Sam, you mind riding with me?"

His brother nodded, gathering up his laptop before following Dean outside.

"You drive." Sam barely managed to catch the keys as Dean slid into the passenger seat. Bobby was right, Dean had always done his best to protect Sam even if it meant withholding information. Once they were on their way, Dean looked at him. "Sammy, you weren't in Hell for a year and half."

Sam glanced at him. "What? I only remember waking up downstairs at Bobby's, before that I was falling into the Pit with Adam beside me."

"You were pulled out two days after you went in. When I told you I spent a year with Lisa and Ben that was the truth. The reason I wasn't with them, was because you came back for me after that year". Dean told Sam the parts of that year that he felt were most important, finishing with the deal he made with Death to gain Sam's soul back.

The rest of the drive was made in silence. Sam drove like he was on autopilot, and Dean didn't try and get him to talk. As they continued down the road, Dean remembered Ben saying that he was stupid, something Dean made sure his son knew wasn't the truth.

"Why didn't you say anything, just tell the truth?"

Dean took a look at his brother, seeing only pain etched on Sammy's face. "Because we had you back. Without your Soul, everything you did was done without thought or care on what happened or who you hurt. When you came upstairs, not remembering that part of your life, it was a relief for me. It's not about me though. It's really hard for me to see you capable of so much more than what I give you credit for.

They came to a stop at the house. Dean was surprised when his brother followed him inside.

When Lisa saw them, she kept her eyes on Sam for a moment before turning them in Dean's direction. "He's still in bed. Does Sam need anything?"

Dean was glad when Lisa wrapped her arms around him. "Just time." After giving her a kiss, he took the stairs two at a time.

Dean eased the door to his son's room open, finding Ben with his face buried in his pillow, his body shaking as he cried. All in all Dean was doing a shitty job at being a good dad and a good big brother. He kicked off his boots, as he walked around to the free side of the double bed. Once he was leaning back against the pillow, Dean reached over and gently pulled Ben against him. "Shhh, I've got you kiddo."

As he comforted Ben, Dean rubbed his back in a circular motion. He kept doing that until Ben finally caught his breath. "What do you need me to hear hmm?" When he left, Dean had a feeling Ben wanted to say more. At this rate, his kid was going to be in therapy well into adulthood.

"Can you give me a different punishment than spanking me?" Ben's voice was barely above a whisper, and there was fear behind the words.

When Dean was a kid, and got spanked, it made him more angry than sad at his actions. He would think about how to try and do better for his dad. Sammy had dealt with getting spanked by crying as Ben did. It had always taken Sam longer to calm down after being spanked. Maybe fear kept Sam from telling Dean and their dad what Ben was willing to share now.

"Does it hurt your feelings?"

Ben gave a nod.

Dean kissed the top of his head. "Ben, when you do something dangerous, like going off to a place none of us knows, or when you lie about something that we really should know about, or disrespect another adult, even after you've been told not to do those things, do you think getting grounded will remind you when those situations rise again, not to do them.

Ben clutched at the sides of his shirt, sniffing. "Not ra…really."

"If you know every time you do any one of those things, that you'll be over my lap like you were today, how likely would you be to repeat something like that?"

Again he sniffed. "N…not lot."

"When I spank you, and you aren't ready for me to leave you alone, will you let me know next time?"

He nodded. "It ju…just makes it hurt inside, so much."

Dean drew his kid closer. "I know kiddo, I hated when your grandpa gave me one. Sammy hated them even more. Sam learned really quick not to do the things that would get him spanked, because he felt the same way you do."

"I forget sometimes, and don't mean too."

"Did you forget yesterday?"

Ben didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I knew. I was just bored."

"Ask one of us to help you find a way not to be bored. I know moving around all the furniture was a lot of chaos. Not all of us needed to help out yesterday. Ben, I know you feel like you don't need us to have fun, or to figure things out. At the same time, you should know that none of us, not Sam, your mom, me or uncle Bobby would ever think less of you for asking if we can help you, whether it's something fun, or something that you're having a hard time figuring out on your own. None of us will tell your friends either."

Ben giggled a little, which was better than having him so upset.

"You think mom's mad that I didn't want to talk to her about this?"

"I can guarantee she's not mad. She knows that you need time with me. It's been really hard on you since I left. I'm guilty for thinking that you like your mom would be able to move on. My mistake was not really asking you how you felt, not listening when I should have. There was a lot of that when I was growing up."

Ben lifted his head, looking at him. "Because you were the kid and your dad was the adult? Some of my friends' dads are that way. Does this mean I get a say in things?"

Dean grinned at him. "Sometimes you will. Even if we tell you that you don't get a say, I need you to talk to me or your mom if you feel bad."

Ben sighed, before resting his cheek back on Dean's chest. "When you go hunting will I be able to talk to you?"

"Sometimes. Other times, I might be out of range. Those times, you need to talk to mom, and let her help you work things out."

"Yeah, trying to do the harder stuff alone really stinks."

There was a knock at the door, before Sam walked in. "I called Bobby to come get me."

What Dean wanted was to talk to Sam, but Ben still had a vise grip on the shirt he was wearing. "Sam, if you don't want to talk to me talk to Bobby. He wanted you to know right up front."

"Yeah, I will." Sam smiled at him, before heading out the door.

"Alright kiddo, let's go downstairs and see if there's anything that sounds good to you."

"I thought I had to stay here."

Dean hugged him. "I think being alone up here isn't helping you. You're still grounded, but we'll make it less isolating for you."

When he sat up Ben let go, staying on the bed. Once Dean was standing, he turned back towards him. "Are you too old for a ride on my shoulders?"

Ben's face lit up, and Dean grinned at him. "Alright pal, let's go get something to eat." Once Ben was secure, Dean headed to the kitchen, making sure Ben didn't get his head bumped on the way there.

* * *

**AN:** _Alright, here you go. So this story takes place or in place of the events of **Mannequin 3**. I know Rufus died in the show, but I liked him too much to have him go. I'm using the outline of the show for this story. Some of it might be different, like Dean trying to figure out how much he needs to hunt. _

_Ben is eleven in this story. I'm basing some of his reactions to things on what my eleven year old nephew would do. Ben is still his dad in every way, but he's been through a lot so some of his reactions to things are different. The Zombie thing is this worlds version of Walking Dead, I just thought a name change would be good. _

_Alright, thank you all for keeping up with me. Thanks for the favorites adds and alert adds, and thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming._


	5. Unavoidable

**Unavoidable**

Making sure the house was locked and secure was a habit Dean had gotten into the year he'd lived with Lisa. The first night they spent in this house, he'd gone to sleep with Lisa. Ben had called for her when he wasn't feeling well, and they got up to take care of him. Once their son had settled again, Dean gave her a kiss, telling her he'd be in their room in a few minutes.

The safety of his family was something he took very seriously. Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Dean headed for Ben's room. That was something he'd done before. The door was cracked open enough for Dean to get in. His son was curled on his side with all of the blankets gathered at the bottom of the bed. **_His son_**. Along with being called Dad, Dean was also getting used to Ben truly being his. He had considered Ben to be his own before the paternity test told them it was fact made Dean's reality more solid.

For a long time Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo had been his family. Losing two members, almost losing Sam caused Dean to feel like he was missing something. The decisions he'd made since leaving Lisa and Ben, when he thought he wouldn't see them anymore, made him sloppy. Coming out of his musing, Dean walked over to the bed, pulling the sheet and blanket back over his son. He kissed his head, staying where he was just to watch him sleep.

The hand on his shoulder drew Dean's attention to the beauty standing behind him. He turned finding Lisa smiling at him.

"It's late," she whispered. When she came to stand by his side, Dean put his left arm over her shoulder.

"Going away from you and Ben, a part of me doesn't want to." He turned to look at her. "There are a lot of fires to put out. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." What he wanted was to tell her a time when he would be back, but Eve needed to be stopped. Sam told him and Bobby about Samuel Campbelle's bunker, thinking that possibly there could be some answers on what would stop her.

"What's important to me, and Ben, is that you will come back to us."

How she could allow him back into her life, Dean wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was ready to fight, but fight smarter than he had. Fight the way John Winchester taught him, which was to have a plan, a backup plan, and plenty of weapons. After kissing her, Dean reached down taking Lisa's hand before leading her out of Ben's room and down the hall to their own.

With the door shut, he let go of her hand. As Lisa turned to face him, Dean reached out placing his hands on her hips before pulling her against his body. Focusing on her eyes, he slid his hands down the silken top she was wearing. At the hem line, Dean slid his hands beneath the material, running them slow upward against the warm silkiness of her skin. He dipped his head as she grasped his sides, caressing his lips against hers. His hands traveled up to her breasts. As he ran his palms over them, his tongue parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Feeling her body shake, Dean slid one hand from her top, reaching down to cover her silk clad bottom, pulling her up against the bulge in his jeans. Both of them gasped at the tensing sensation.

Parting from her lips, Dean pulled his other hand out, pulling her top up and over her head. The site before him made the bulge in his jeans more uncomfortable, though he barely focused on that as his eyes fastened on the beauty of her. When Lisa leaned backward, Dean lowered his head, sucking in the soft skin on her neck, before nipping.

The only sound filling the room was the harshness of their breathing. Dean took his time trailing kisses from her neck down to juncture between her breasts. As he nuzzled there, he felt Lisa rubbing against his jeans. Not wanting to come apart until he was in her, he lifted her up, bringing her full body against his as he walked to their bed. Once she was resting on the mattress, he made quick work of undressing, before tending her.

When they finally came together, the sexual tension released. Dean had wanted to take his time, but the need to complete inside of her was too great.

Time had no meaning as Dean lay on his back, one arm draped lightly over Lisa's body which was half draped over him. They made love twice more before she drifted to sleep. More than anything he wanted to join her, to get the rest he'd need for the next few days, but a stronger urging to stay awake while he held her in his arms won. Without really noticing, Dean ran his hand down her bared back, before pulling her closer.

In her sleep, Lisa sighed in contentment.

Dean hadn't realized how much he'd missed the nights when he would lay awake holding the woman he loved in his arms as she slept.

That year had shown him many truths which his life until that point had not. It really was possible to have a family and hunt, though the latter had to be taken care of with greater care. Seeing what he was missing out on, also caused Dean to examine other parts of his life, namely how he'd been treating Sammy, and how he wanted to change that.

"Dad?"

Dean eased out from beneath Lisa, settling her without her waking. After pulling on a pair of boxers, and white t-shirt, he walked to the door finding his son on the other side glancing at the floor. "Hey, you need to be in bed."

"I woke up and I can't go back to sleep."

Dean placed his arm gently around his son's shoulder, guiding him back down the hall to his room. Inside, Ben climbed into bed, while Dean went to the other side. resting on his left side, he could see the concern in Ben's gaze. "I'm coming home to you and your mom."

For a moment, Ben fidgeted with the edge of the sheet he was resting on top of. "What if something happens to you?"

There was always that possibility, but it was late, and he knew he needed to try and help Ben feel comfortable enough to go back to sleep. "I'm not leaving alone. Sam, Bobby, and Rufus will be with me. We are doing some research, and that won't be dangerous."

"It's not fair Dad, you just came back and you have to go again. Why can't uncle Sam, Bobby, and Rufus just do this?"

"The more of us that can help with the research, means that we will find an answer faster to take care of our next case. What that means for you and mom, is that I will be home that much sooner."

"So, if it's not going to be dangerous, can I come too?"

"No. You have school, and this is something that I need to take care of with your uncles, and Rufus." Before Ben could say anymore, Dean rolled onto his back pulling his kid with him. "You need to sleep kiddo, or you won't be able to focus on your school work. I promise you that when you get home from school, I'll call you so we can talk about this more."

Ben sighed as he draped his arm across Dean's chest, his cheek resting right over his heart. It didn't take him long to go back to sleep. By then, Dean only had a few hours before he'd need to be up, getting ready to head to Bobby's. Once he was sure Ben would remain asleep, He eased his son onto the mattress, kissing his cheek before he got up, heading back to his room to get a little rest.

* * *

Waking up that morning, knowing his dad was already gone, left Ben frustrated. At breakfast he did his best not to let it show. He listened as his mom told him about going to interview for a job at a Health Spa. Once he finished eating his scrambled eggs and bacon, Ben put his plate in the sink along with his glass. After getting his jacket on, he slipped his backpack over his left shoulder. "Mom, I'm going out to wait on the bus."

She had gone upstairs to finish getting ready, but came down long enough to give him a hug. "I should be home when you get here, if I'm not check your phone for messages."

Outside there was a light fog. Ben walked down their long driveway longing to know what his dad was working on. The thing was Ben had been trying to do better about being honest. It had been a week since his grounded came to an end, and he'd really wanted to do all the things he and dad had talked about the day he'd gotten his butt tanned. Even his mom told him that she supported dad on using spanking, if Ben did the really bad stuff.

There was only a short wait until the bus stopped in front of his driveway. Once aboard, Ben walked to the very back, finding Billy and Josh waiting.

The first day of school, he made friends with them. They were into all the same things he liked. They both lived out here in the sticks, as Josh called it. Billy called it BFE. Ben liked that one also.

"Did you finish all that math crap Miss Roberts assigned?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I've got no way of avoiding it with my parents both at home. They still check to make sure all my homework's done before I can do anything else."

"Dude, why don't your dad do farming, you guys got enough land for it," remarked Billy

The thought of his dad farming, had Ben laughing. "Um that would be like asking Cinderella to go into the ring with Lesnar."

Josh and Billy were fans of wrestling, and knew who Lesnar was as they laughed with him. They kept to themselves as the bus slowly filled up with other students.

The first few classes of the day went by slowly. Ben was doing his best to focus on what each teacher was trying to get them to learn, but his mind was on his dad and his current mission, if you could call it that. Nothing had changed about dad not wanting him to hunt, or to ever learn to use a gun. To Ben it, was a little unfair because his mom could use one. While he thought on that, he rubbed the amulet he always wore, between his fingers.

By lunch, he felt like he could eat a horse, and was quick to grab a tray with pizza, peas, and some sort of fruit surprise. All Ben wanted was the pizza, it wasn't the best stuff, but it beat the heck out of the other choice, what the school considered hamburgers.

As he headed for his table, Abby Green walked by, "Hi Ben." One of her friends giggled, and Abby went back to talking with her. Abby seemed like an okay kind of girl, but she wasn't Katie.

At the table, Billy and Josh were there, along with Gabe, Nate, and Edwin. Billy was the first to bring up the camping trip that he had invited all of them to. Ben had yet to ask his mom, knowing that the answer was going to be a resounding no. One of the rules while his dad was away hunting, was that he couldn't go for any sleepovers. That was one they both agreed on.

"Hey Ben, you think you can come too? Gabe asked.

"I'm trying to figure that one out. My dad's out of town, and mom's picky about letting me go anywhere overnight."

It was a relief when Nate and Edwin told him that their parents had a rule like that too. Edwin's dad was military, and Nate's was a truck driver.

"You could always sneak." Josh tried.

"Yeah and how do I get there? Billy, your house is like a million miles away from mine."

There was a smile on his face. "Not that far, if you know how to do it through the woods that separates my house from yours."

Since getting lost that first day, Ben had only gone one other time, with his mom and dad. They had gone to the creek, which was a half mile walk. It was as far as they would let him go. He'd earned back their trust, and didn't want that messed up again. "Maybe next time you guys have one, I can come."

As Josh was about to say something, the warning bell sounded. Ben was actually a little relieved that he was going to his next class, even if it was American History.

* * *

Not five minutes after he walked through the door, as Ben was eating the snack his mom had set in front of him, the house phone rang. "I got it." Ben slid the chair out and ran to the portable, "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo."

"I'm glad you called me."

"I told you I would. So how was school?'

"Same kind of stuff. Billy's having a camping trip, well they are camping in his backyard, and he wants me to come, but I know I can't. So are you guys still doing research stuff?" Ben asked as he ate another pizza bite.

"Yep. Did you turn in that paper?"

"Yeah, I hope I get an A."

"You should, you've been working hard the last few weeks. I'm proud of you kiddo…Uncle Sam wants you to know he's proud of you too."

"Dad? What kind of monster are you hunting?"

"A very ugly one. Listen, do you mind putting your mom on the phone for me?"

"Okay, but can I talk to you when she's done?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

Ben ran to the bottom of the steps. "Mom, Dad wants to talk to you, but don't hang up when your done because he's going to talk to me again."

Ben heard her pick up and was about to turn it off, when he noticed the mute button. "I shouldn't," he whispered. Even though he knew that, Ben hit the button as he went back to the kitchen.

"Hey babe," dad said.

"Hey yourself. So how are you guys fairing?"

"I think it's going to take us the rest of the day to find what we need. There are some great resources. Bobby's talking about getting it all packed up to take back to his place."

Ben heard his mom chuckle. "At this rate he'll need to build a second house for all those books."

"I know, and we still have no idea where to find Eve."

"Is Cas helping you guys?"

"Not so far, but once we find an answer, we'll make a call.

Grabbing a pen and his history notebook, Ben wrote down *-_Eve-monster, Cas?_

As they began to talk about nasty kissing stuff, Ben turned the phone off. With his snack finished, he pulled out his algebra book and got started on that. Who would Eve be? That was a name, not a monster like vampires, or demons or anything he'd ever heard of.

As Ben got to work on the twentieth problem, his mom came in, handing him her portable. "Hi dad."

"Hey pal, are you working on your homework?"

"Yeah, math. She likes to assign a lot of problems. I've got twenty more to go before I'm done, and then I have to read a chapter of my history and answer ten questions. English is just a worksheet to fill out about grammatical stuff, which is totally boring."

They talked for a while longer, before his dad ended the conversation, wanting Ben to get to his studies.

It was close to seven in the evening before Ben finally finished the last of his homework, leaving him two hours before he'd have to go to bed. At his school in Indiana he didn't remember having so much to do. Or maybe he did. His mom usually worked an hour later from when he got home, and Ben had time to mess around. Even when she got home, she wasn't on him that much about it. Most nights he'd go to bed around eleven. His hope was that things would lighten up a little, especially once she started working.

Morning came again, and at breakfast, his mom was in a really good mood. Ben watched her as she did some stretches while cooking the scrambled eggs. "Um mom?"

She looked over at him. "I'll have this done in a second," she assured.

"No, it's not that, but just, you're really happy."

"Well, I got that job. I start tomorrow."

"Cool mom." While they ate, she told him about the Health Spa. Not only did they teach Yoga, but they also had an indoor pool, a place for people to get massages, along with a huge fitness area. "And, they have an after-school program. If you decide you don't want to be all the way out here after school, there is a bus that will bring you to the Spa.

"So, I can stay here if I want?"

She smiled again. "I think so, but we'll need to see what your dad says."

Getting free time in the computer lab was a great treat. Ben and some of the other kids who had scored high on their papers, were getting to do that instead of attending history. He would still have homework, but that didn't matter.

The school had restrictions on where he could go online, but Ben knew trying to find who Eve was, was likely not a restriction. He typed in _**Eve Monster**_ in the search engine. All he came up with were peoples first or last name as Eves, or Eva. Maybe she was a myth, Ben though as he typed in _**Eve Myth**_. What came up were bible stories with Adam and Eve. He clicked on several of the links, until he found that Eve had been considered the mother of all creatures. His next search _**Eve the mother of all creatures**_ brought up that she had created each creature starting with Alphas.

The rest of the day, Ben thought about what he'd found. His dad was hunting her, how the heck was he going to kill her without getting hurt. What did he have to do to try and kill her.

When he got home, he didn't even try and talk to his mom. After eating his snack, Ben started on his homework. He heard the phone ringing, but didn't pick it up.

In the middle of working his fifth algebra problem, she came over to the table. "Honey, your dad's on the phone for you.

"Mom, she gave us a lot more problems. Will you tell him I'll talk tomorrow?" He kept working on his homework as she relayed the message. Mom kept talking, telling his dad she was really proud of how he was doing with school.

As he was finishing with history, a few hours later, Mom asked him to clear the table for dinner. Ben sighed, doing what he was told. Without her asking he got out two plates and glasses, setting them on the table before getting silverware and napkins. His mom had fixed lasagna, his favorite, along with garlic bread and a salad. Normally, Ben complained about eating a salad, but tonight he put some on his plate, and began to eat that first bite, not noticing the look of concern that had crossed over his mom's face.

"Ben?"

He chewed up the bite of food he'd taken, not looking at her. "Yes mom?"

"Sweetheart, look at me."

He glanced up at her, before looking back at his plate. Even though he heard her chair scooting away from the table, Ben focused on his garlic bread getting that chewed when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Please talk to me."

"I…I can't."

When she scooted his chair around to face her, Ben kept his gaze on his lap. He wasn't going to cry about this even though he felt like it. When she reached beneath his chin and pulled his head up so they could see one another, Ben saw the concern in her eyes. "I want dad to come back home." Not wanting to talk anymore, he shrugged away from her, got up, and ran to his room, shutting the door before pushing his bed up against it.

"So stupid, so stupid," he grumbled walking over to his closet. He drew his right arm back, made a fist, and slammed it hard against the door. The pain he felt in his hand was nothing compared to the fear he was feeling.

His mom started knocking at his door, trying to get it open but she couldn't."Ben, please open the door. We don't have to talk. I just want to hold you."

How he managed to ignore her was beyond him, but when she finally stopped knocking, Ben felt relief, and anger following that. Didn't dad tell him that he wasn't going to get hurt? How was he going to do that if he was going to try and take down Eve? She was powerful, she had to be. Who the heck was Cas?"

Tired of being lied too, Ben got up and put on his boots, the ones that matched his dad's. He grabbed his coat next. Once he had that pulled on, he emptied his backpack, filling it back up with extra clothes. From his bottom drawer he took out the money he'd been saving since Christmas for a new bike. He had $250 which he slid into the smaller pocket in his pack.

"Ben? Will you talk to your dad?"

Ben finished packing, putting everything by his window before going to the closet where he pulled out the fire ladder.

"Ben, I need you to open your door for me, right now!"

The Window was easy to open, and once it was, and the ladder was attached, he got his backpack on and climbed down. Once his feet were on the ground he took off for the woods, glad he had the moonlight and his cell phone. When he was on the path he called Billy, getting him on the first ring.

"Hey Benny boy, what's going on man?"

"Can you meet me in the woods by the stream?"

"Sure, but what's up?"

"Long story, just meet me. Um where it widens and where that smaller waterfall is."

"There are a lot. Look, can you download a find app. You guys have ATT don't you?"

"I have a crappy pay by the hour."

"No problem." Billy told him how to download a different app.

He had to hang up in order to do the download and also stopped walking. Ben was glad that he still had some part of a signal, and once he got it downloaded he activated it, realizing he'd have to stay where the signal was best. "I got it, but I can't come to the stream, my signal is crap if I try.

"Cool, let me see if I can find you. Give me…"

Ben gave the information Billy needed and hung up. He waited, shifting from one foot to the other until his friend called back.

"Okay, on my way. Just stay where you are. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes give or take."

As he waited, Ben thought about the trouble he'd be in once he was caught. While he didn't want his butt busted, he also needed to go to the one person who knew him better than anyone else, Katie.

The longer time went by, the more worried Ben felt. He was scared that his mom would get to him before Billy. Not much later he heard her calling for him.

"Hey."

Ben jumped, causing Billy to laugh. "Shhh"

Billy heard his mom calling for him. He grabbed his bag. "Okay we better get moving. So what' up?"

"I'm going back to my old town, to my best friend."

"That's gonna take money."

"Got it covered, just get me out of here will you?" Billy nodded and Ben followed as he began to run.

* * *

**AN: _Alright, thank you all for sticking with me. I'm getting some really good feed back and I appreciate that. Also happy to see adds and fav's for this story. So as I'm writing things like Dean going on a case, in this one before they got to get the ashes of the Phoenix, I'm not going to write that all out. Those stories are already done, and I don't want to change them. _**

_**Anyway, Thank you all.** _


	6. Making Changes

**Making Changes**

Something was pushed up against her son's door. That and the fact that he wasn't answering her had Lisa feeling both frayed, and a little angry. Using her back to push against it, as she dug her feet into the carpet, Lisa grumbled. "Benjamin, if I have to open this door, you aren't going to like what happens." They were going to have to make some changes in regards to how much Ben knew about the cases his dad was working on. There just wasn't a way to avoid that aspect of life. Finally the door began to give. Lisa stopped pushing, shutting her eyes a moment as she took in a few deep cleansing breaths. Focusing on using all the strength in her legs, she resumed pushing against it. As she stopped again, Lisa looked, and felt relief. The door wasn't open that much, but at least she could see inside.

"Ben?"

The first thing Lisa noticed was that his bed was shoved up against the door. With a carpeted floor, getting the bed to move with an obstacle between her and it, made the task nearly impossible. The second thing she saw was his open window. Lisa took off down the stairs, running to the kitchen. She got a flashlight, along with her phone before running outside. "Benjamin Isaac Braeden. You answer me right now!" Since she was in good physical shape, sprinting to the path at the edge of the woods wasn't a problem.

Making it to the path in a matter of seconds, Lisa stopped long enough to get her breath before going into the woods. As she rounded the clump of trees to her right Lisa shined her flashlight as far as the light would go. The trail ahead of her was empty. All sorts of bugs were making noise, making it hard to hear anything. At the end of the long path, where there was a left hand turn leading into thicker trees and brush, Lisa still didn't see any sign of her son. "Benjamin?"

Knowing after calling for him two more times that he wasn't about to answer her, Lisa began to jog back to the entrance of the woods, while dialing Deans number. When it clicked right to his voice-mail, she hung up. Why would their son take off? That was when it occurred to her, that he might be trying to get to Dean.

Scrolling through her contacts Lisa came to the number of Sheriff Mills personal cell. Bobby and Dean told her that if there was ever a need, she could call Jodi. The phone rang twice before the female answered. "Sheriff Mills, I'm Lisa Braeden, Dean's girlfriend. I'm sorry to call so late, but my son just ran off into the woods, and I don't know where he would go." Lisa was pacing, feeling like she should still be searching.

"I'm glad you called me Lisa. Those woods cover several acres of land. Do you mind if I drive out there?"

"No I don't mind. I want to keep searching, but it's not going to help if I get lost."

"You're making the right decision."

Once the conversation ended, Lisa tried Dean's phone again, getting his voice-mail. All she could do was wait for the sheriff and deputy to arrive.

As she sat at the table, she noticed Ben's history notebook across from her, before pulling it in front of her. She flipped through the pages until the last written page was open. The words her son had written caused Lisa to freeze for a moment. "Shit." Lisa got back on her phone and dialed Bobby's number, getting his voice-mail and Sam's. It took all she had not to get in her car, and start looking for Ben on the road. All Lisa knew was that she and Dean were going to have to find a way to get it through Ben's head that he couldn't take off when his life got confusing. There were no regrets for her making the decision to be with Dean, but Lisa was worried about their son. There were no easy answers to this type of life.

A knock at the front door, had her on her feet in a second. Seeing the sheriff and her deputy was a relief. They gave quick introductions as Lisa led them into the kitchen. While they began asking questions, she poured them some decaf before joining them at her table.

"Has he met any friends?" Jodi Mills asked

"Ben has two boys he talks about from school, but there isn't a way he could get to their houses on foot."

Jodi stood up. "Going through the woods would lessen the time. Who are the two boys?"

Lisa gave her the first names of each boy, but didn't know the last names.

"Billy Hawkins and Josh Duncan. Deputy, you go to the Duncan's, I'll drive Lisa out to the Hawkins place."

Knowing that they were getting closer to finding Ben, eased Lisa's nerves a little. She prayed that he was at one of the two houses.

"Now, if we don't find him there, are there other places he could be?"

"Do you know the kind of work Dean does?" When Jodi nodded Lisa continued. "While I was waiting for you, I found his history notebook. On the last page he has information on the thing Dean is hunting. My greatest fear is that he's found some way to get to his dad. The sheriff got on her radio, and called in an APB for Ben, along with Billy and Josh.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Hawkins house. The house was an old two story farm house. There was also a large barn, and cattle out in the fields. The lights to the house were off, and there wasn't a car in the driveway.

"Do you mind waiting here for me?"

"I'll stay, I'm going to try and get a hold of Dean again." Unable to get an answer from him, Lisa left a voice-mail telling him to call her as soon as he got the message. As she looked out the front windshield, Jodi was returning.

"Nobody home. Billy has an older brother, Justin. He's seventeen." Once she informed Lisa of that, Sheriff Mills got on her radio calling in the make and model of the car Justin would be driving. "Call it in to the state police for me."

* * *

Paying Justin $150 wasn't something Ben had to think about, especially when the older boy told him that he would get caught easier if he tried getting on a bus or train. It was going to be a long drive to his old home, but Ben felt confident that he was going to make it there. While he stayed in back, Billy was up front with his brother. They had fueled up before leaving, Ben paying for it with the money he had left.

Justin had driven to a buddy's house, trading his car out for a red punch bug. It was going to be a noisy ride, but the thing moved fast. Idly, as he starred out the window, Ben wondered if his dad liked this type of car, even though this one was only a year or two old. Ben decided not to call Katie, so that if his mom tried, she wouldn't have to lie for him. The last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble.

"So, why are you on the run kid?" Justin was looking through his rear-view.

"My dad lied to me about something. He got on me for fibbing, and some other stuff, but he goes and lies. I decided that I'm not going to stick around while he puts his life in danger.

Billy looked back at him. "What's he do? Is he a firefighter, or in the service or something?

Remembering what Dean told him about John, Ben's grandpa, he had a logical answer. "He's a Marine."

"Tough job," Justin commented.

"Dangerous. He won't talk about his mission, and he told me he will come back. The thing I hate is that he can't promise it. It was better when he wasn't around." It hurt to say it, and deep down, Ben wanted him around. He was just afraid of getting attached only to have his dad taken away. The adrenaline Ben had felt at the time he was leaving was disappearing. Resting his head against the back of the seat, he let his lids slide down, hoping when he woke up, he would be in Indiana.

* * *

It only took an hour for Justin's car to be located. Lisa was back at home, agreeing that she needed to stay put in case Ben decided to return. When her son got home, she was going to do something she had never agreed with, or at least try. Spanking her son, had been something Lisa avoided, because of what had taken place when she was a child. Dean had a different approach, especially after the punishment was delivered. He stayed with Ben, holding him until the crying stopped. Afterward, they always talked about why Ben had been spanked. Dean listened to their son, never telling him things like, "_This hurts me more than it hurts you_." Ben was never told by his father to stop crying, something her parents did once the spanking was over. Was she seriously considering this? The vibration of her phone brought her out of thought. "Did you find him?"

"Not yet. Justin traded his car for Mitch's red VW Beetle. I've already given the information to the state police. I realize you think he might be headed in Dean's direction, but is there anyone else he'd try to get to?"

It was like a light bulb going off in her mind. "Jodi, he's not on his way to Dean, he's going back to Indiana." Why hadn't she thought of it before? Once she gave Jodi the new information, Lisa dialed Deidre Morgan's cell, knowing it was late.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Dee, its Lisa. I'm so sorry to wake you."

"No, no, what's happened?"

"Ben ran away. I am certain he's heading your way to be with Katie."

Once Dee agreed to look out for Ben, Lisa tried Dean. After getting his voice-mail again, she called Sheriff Mills asking her to call off the police. "I know it's a risk, but at this point, I don't want them to run. I'm going to get a flight as soon as I can, so I can be waiting for him when he gets there."

"Would you like a lift?"

"Yes. Jodi thanks for helping me."

"No problem at all."

On her laptop, Lisa found the earliest flight out was 4am. The tickets were outlandishly expensive, but Ben's safety was her concern, much more than the money she was spending to buy one round trip ticket and one return ticket. Once the purchase was made, and she had the printed tickets, Lisa called Jodi back, letting her know what time the flight was leaving. She also called Dee back, thankful that her friend agreed to meet her in Indianapolis at 8am.

With only an hour and half to get ready, Lisa took a quick shower. After packing a suitcase with some of her clothes and Ben's, she headed downstairs. As she sat at the table sipping coffee, Lisa texted Dean's cell, letting him know that she was heading to Indiana, and that he needed to call her as soon as he got the message.

Not having him around, left an empty space inside. Lisa had raised Ben without help. Knowing that for now she was on her own, she drew on how life had was when it was just the two of them. Now that her anger at Ben had abated, Lisa knew she wasn't going to spank him.

What she wanted to focus on was getting Ben to open up to her. She needed to know what was going on with his thoughts in order to try and help him. Lisa knew a large part of it was Dean being gone again, and Ben's worry about him. Was she worried about Dean? Yes, but Lisa could also logically deduce that any job had its risks. No, she didn't want to lose him, but that was something she knew she had to face, with them becoming a family.

* * *

His name being called woke Ben. Outside it was still dark, though the lights from the gas station helped. Ben got out two twenties, and handed it up.

"You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Mountain Dew and a bag of pretzels.

"OK, you two get down till we're heading out."

Ben slid to the floor, appreciating the fact that Justin knew how to keep from getting caught. "Hey Billy, how far are we?"

"Halfway."

Despite the fact that he was going to be in major trouble if he got caught, Ben found that all of his worries had sort of slipped away. Maybe Mrs. Morgan would adopt him.

"So, is she a girlfriend?"

"Not like dating stuff. She's just a friend, and cool. Katie's the only girl I've known who will climb trees, go with me to the creek to catch salamanders and go fishing. But she also likes the girly stuff too. She just doesn't do it around me."

"Sounds like it's a good friendship."

Before he could say anything in response, Justin was back. Once he distributed the food, they headed back to the interstate. Justin put in Ben's AC/DC CD, and cranked up the music. They sang **Big Balls**, laughing through half of it. Now that he was older, Ben knew what the song meant. Hanging out with the guys, he didn't feel a bit of embarrassment.

"We've got this on Guitar Hero," Billy said once the song was over.

"Seriously, we have got to play it. Get Josh Nate Gabe, and Edwin, and we'll have a kick ass time," Ben shouted feeling the urge to start dancing in his seat. It was rare when he got to drink soda, or eat junk. His mom had always been strict about it.

The drive was even better when Justin started telling them raunchy jokes, along with this cute girl he met just last week, and what he wanted to do with her.

Billy asked questions after he was done, and Justin didn't mind answering them. It would be awesome to have an older brother to fill in the details. Ben knew what sex was, because his dad told him. That talk had been sort of awkward, but after that, Ben trusted him more. He wondered where he was. If he was already home, he and mom would be looking for him.

"Hey Benny, you going to jump Katie's bones?" Billy asked.

"Uh no, she's not that kind of girlfriend."

When Billy started to be an idiot, Ben pulled out his CD player and drowned him out, shutting his eyes again.

* * *

It was a relief to find Dee waiting at baggage claim. The two friends hugged, before Lisa asked if she'd seen Ben.

"Not yet. I left Katie home today. She knows Ben is coming, and she also knows not to say anything."

There was a pang of guilt in Lisa's heart. "Dee, I'm so sorry to be putting her in this position."

"Well hopefully we can get there before he does. I've got the spare room set up for you two."

The flight out wasn't until tomorrow morning. The school already knew Ben was going to miss the next few days. Once they were in Dee's SUV, and her friend asked why Ben had run away, Lisa filled her in as best she could. "It's a lot of change for him. The work Dean's doing now is riskier than when he was working construction. We weren't giving Ben a lot of detail about the jobs, his dad was doing, but now, I think he's going to have to know some of it to put him at ease."

One of the many things Lisa liked about her friend, was Dee never pushed for more information than Lisa was willing to give. "It was so much easier when he was eight. How is Katie?"

For the rest of the ride to Cicero, they talked about the kids, and about how their lives were going. Dee filled her in on all the neighborhood gossip, something Lisa hadn't missed since moving away. She had done her best not to talk about any of her friends, even with Dee.

They finally arrived at the house. As they got out of the SUV Katie came out, greeting both of them.

"Mrs. Lisa, he hasn't gotten here yet." There was worry etched in her voice, and Lisa knelt down giving her a hug.

"Don't you worry Katie, he'll be fine." Lisa wasn't sure about that, but sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening, for her boy to be safe.

* * *

The mechanic shop was busy, as Ben sat with Billy and Justin while the Bug was being looked at. They had pulled in to get gas and food, and now the stupid Bug wasn't working. It was approaching 10am, and Ben's stomach was doing little flips. In his hands he held his cell, seeing that his mom had been calling him nearly nonstop. Justin had turned off the GPS so they wouldn't be found, but Ben was starting to wonder if maybe they needed to put it on.

Once again his cell buzzed, and once again the caller ID read **Mom**. Truthfully, Ben was happy it wasn't his dad, but it could be him. Those thoughts caused him worry about answering the calls. Billy and Justin's phones had been blowing up as well. "I think I better talk to my mom," Ben said looking over at his friend.

"You the guy who brought in that Bug?" A tall mechanic with a red mustache approached them.

"Yeah," Justin answered as he took to his feet.

"Well, your fuel pump is the problem. It needs replacing. Also the starter is starting to go bad."

Justin shut his eyes. "Thanks, will you just leave it in your parking lot?"

"Sure." The guy left, and Ben followed Justin with Billy trailing behind. They were in some really deep stuff.

"Well that's awesome, just fucking awesome. That dick is going to be dick-less when I get my hands on him." Justin looked down at him. "Ben, you need to call your mom. I'll be doing the same."

As Ben pulled his cell out of his pocket, it began to buzz. Again it was his mom. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open. "Hi Mom."

"Oh thank you God. Ben honey, are you alright?"

"I guess." He had no idea what to tell her.

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"Um, at Joe's Snack and Repair." His hands were sweating as she asked him how far from Cicero they were. "Justin said it was another twenty minutes."

"Okay. I need you to find out the address for me." Ben didn't say anything as he walked into the little convenient center. "Uh, excuse me."

The lady at the register was wearing a tank top and she had big lips. "What can I help you with sugar?"

Ben cringed at being called that. "Um, can you give an exact address for this place?"

"Sure thing sweetness. It's 4413 Jefferson Street here in Indi.

His mom told him she had the information. "Uh, mom, Justin and Billy don't have a place to go."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Outside, Ben joined his friends on a bench. "My mom is already here. She'll be by to get us in twenty minutes, and said that she'll help you two out."

"Correction, she'll be helping you out. I'm splitting." A cab pulled up and Justin got in as Billy tried to get the door opened again.

"You asshole, you can't leave me high and dry like this." His brother flipped him off before the taxi left.

"I hope mom kicks his ass out."

Not knowing what to tell his friend, Ben chose to look at his feet. The boots reminded him of his Dad, and that reminded him of how much trouble he was in. Ben hadn't even gotten to see Katie.

"Dude, he took your money with him."

Money was the last thing Ben was worried about.

"Hey kid, you better tell me where that guy went, else I'm going to have to call someone to tow his car." Billy went over and talked to the mechanic, and Ben stayed where he was. He'd royally screwed up in such a big way, that he didn't know how he would even be able to look at his mom, much less his dad. What did runaways get?

"Ben." Just as he looked up, his mom was in front of him. Ben let her pull him to his feet and as she wrapped her arms around him, he did his best not to cry. If Billy saw, he'd never hear the end of it. The one thing Ben did in front of his friend, was to hug her back. He never wanted to let go.

"Oh, Honey, do you realized the worry you put me through?" Her voice was raised, but she didn't make him let go.

When he felt her hand land on his butt, Ben did let go, shocked as she gave him another hard swat. It only stung, nothing like what his dad would likely do when he got into all of this.

"I'm so angry with what you did Benjamin."

Before she could continue, Billy arrived with the mechanic behind him. While his mom dealt with the Bug, Ben glanced at his friend who was looking at the ground. Once she handled the situation, he and Billy followed her to Mrs. Morgan's SUV. Katie was in the seat behind the driver's side, so Ben took the seat next to hers, while Billy climbed into the back.

She smiled at him, and he did his best to smile back. This was not the way he'd wanted everything to turn out.

It felt like forever since he'd been standing with his nose against the wall, and his arms crossed at his back. Mom had done all of the talking, letting him know just how angry she was. She also had tears going down her face, and Ben had never felt more afraid in his life. She never cried because of him, well maybe when he was in the hospital.

Billy was in the other guest room. He wasn't going to get his, until he got home, but Ben's mom told him he wasn't allowed to leave the room unless he needed to use the toilet. The door opened and Ben felt his hands beginning to sweat again.

"Ben, come over here." It was a relief that it was still mom. He complied and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I need you to tell me why you did this. I want the truth honey, even if this has to do with Dad."

"You won't like what I'm going to say."

"Maybe not, but if we're going to get through this, then I need to know why you ran away so I can understand and try to help." She reached out and took his hand.

For a few seconds, Ben tried to gather his thoughts. "It is about Dad. He said he was going to be coming back to us. Um, I heard you and him talking about Eve and Cas, I muted the phone because I wanted to know how he was doing. He won't tell me the truth because he thinks I'm a little kid.

She's a really, really bad whatever she is. How can he stand there and say he's going to come back when that thing could kill him." Now that he was talking, Ben couldn't stop. "I got my butt busted because Dad doesn't want me to lie, and he did it to me."

When his mom hugged him, Ben didn't mind, letting a few tears fall. "Ben, he didn't lie to you. Yes what he does is very dangerous at times, but he told me he's making changes. They have three plans in place, in case one fails, and he's got enough with him to fight a good fight."

"But, Sam?" Ben whispered.

"I know. Ben, there isn't a guarantee that any of us won't get injured or even die. You almost did, when Ryan beat you up so bad."

He drew in a shaky breath. "How do I not worry all the time?"

"You just try to remember to make the most of the life you have now. Focus on all of the new experiences you've had these past few weeks. You've made some good friends. You seem to like your school."

Ben nodded. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Do you think Dad will listen to me?"

He felt her pushing him a little, so Ben looked at her. "Sweetheart, he loves you with everything in him. Has he ever not listened to you?"

"No, he always does. I feel like such a screw up, because he's going to be really mad at me."

His mom put both of her hands against his cheeks. "You are not a screw up."

"Then what am I?"

Again he found her arms around him. "You are my baby. I think you weren't ready for what life with Dad was going to be like. All of us are having to adjust to this way of living, not just you."

"So why do I do such dumb stuff?"

"I think you were afraid of him leaving us."

Ben nodded his head. "He did it before, because he thought he was a bad person, and that it wasn't a good idea for him to be around us. What if he decides it's just too much for him?" Needing to see her, he pulled away.

"He won't leave us, he loves both of us, and he wants to spend his life with us. There is so much your dad missed. He wants to know you better."

There was a knock at the door, before it opened. Katie was there. "Mom wants to know if a pizza would be alright for dinner tonight. She also said there are sandwich fixings waiting when you guys are ready to come down."

"You tell her pizza would be great, and that we'll be down in a few minutes."

As Katie left, Ben felt his stomach rumbling.

"Let's get something to eat. You head downstairs and I'll get Billy."

* * *

Knowing that her son needed to talk with his best buddy, Lisa decided not to start his grounding until after they were home. Billy's mom had already been in contact, asking her not to let him out of the guest room unless he was eating or relieving himself. Lisa had gotten a ticket for Billy, telling Gina not to worry about paying her back. What Gina did offer was for Billy to come do yard work, something Lisa told her would have to wait until she spoke to Dean.

It was half past two, and not hearing anything from him, had Lisa on edge. Dean let her know what the next step in the plan was, even though for her it was a little hard to get her mind around. Angels, demons, monsters, and ghosts were one thing. An angel who could hop Dean and Sam back in time was another.

A cool breeze blew her way, as Lisa sat on the porch swing doing some deep breathing to get the tension out of her body. Dean's ringtone got her going. "Dean?"

"What's happened?"

"Ben decided to run off to Cicero which is where we are now." On the other end, Lisa heard him saying a few choice words. "Dean, he's safe. We're flying home in the morning. You and I need to talk about what's happening with him. He's terrified that you will either leave us again, or that you're going to die. He found out about your case."

"When it rains it pours, doesn't it?"

"You aren't wrong about that. What about you?"

"We got what we needed and something else. I'm still trying to figure this one out. My dad is in the other room."

For a moment, Lisa didn't think she heard him correctly. "He's what?"

"Flesh and bones, in the other room. He's not sure how or why he's back, but after we told him about Eve, he's pretty sure it's something to do with that. We'll meet you at home tomorrow."

They talked a while longer before she hung up. At one time Lisa remembered wanting more adventure in her life. Now it looked like that was coming true.

* * *

**AN:** _Alright, two in a short time. Not sure when the next will be ready to post. I hope you all enjoy the chapters. Feel free, please to leave comments. _

_Thank you for reading my story. Just as a reference to the show. Dean and Sam went to the wild west to get the gun and kill the Phoenix. Likely you all figured it out, but if not that is that. _

_Thanks again._


	7. Problem Solving

**Problem Solving**

Sleeping away from home, even though they had only lived there over a month, was difficult. As Lisa lay awake in the guest bed, her thoughts were swirling around. She and Dean had been able to talk again once the kids were in bed. The five of them, John Winchester included, had been discussing their next plan of action. One thing Dean mentioned was that his father somehow knew who Castiel was the moment the angel arrived in the bunker, but not how or why he had that knowledge. Cas told them he only knew John through some of the things Sam and Dean had shared with him, which wasn't a whole lot.

One of the things John was strongly urging the group to do, was not to go find Eve without a solid plan of action, once Cas located where she was. After giving her the information, Dean brought up Ben. The first time he'd called, they hadn't had much of a chance to talk. He listened as she told him how worried she was about their son, along with her thought that at this point in Ben's life, he was getting old enough that keeping him in the dark would only make things worse. "I know you can't tell him everything, and honestly, I'm not sure what you should say. Keeping him in the dark is doing more harm than good. When he told me how afraid he is of you leaving, and dying, those weren't words just to keep him out of trouble. He really is frightened Dean. We do need to punish him, but this time, I'm not sure spanking him is the right sort of discipline."

Dean had responded with his thoughts on the matter, by telling her two childhood memories. One was when he lived in a boy's home for time, after gambling away some of the stash John kept for them. The one he considered more relevant to Ben, involved Sam. "We were in Oregon at the time. Dad was out hunting leaving us behind. He went to sleep before me one night, reading a book. That was what typically happened. Sam was still out when there was nothing else to watch on TV. When I woke up the next morning he was gone. I got Hell from our dad, because Sam disappeared on my watch. We looked for him for two weeks, before he finally called to let us know he was in Flag Staff. One part about being John Winchesters kid, was not to stray from the rules. It wasn't easy, but I got my dad to let me go after him."

"Why did he leave?"

"He wanted a normal life. He wanted to go to college some day, to live in one place for longer than just a few days. At the time, I was on board with our Dad's way of life. I told Sam he was being selfish, that he needed to think of all the good we were doing hunting with our dad. By the time we got back to Phoenix, he bought into what I told him about his selfishness. Dad's way was to punish first, and ask questions later, especially when what we did put one or all of us in danger. There were times when I was older, that I questioned the way we were raised on the road, though not really until after our Dad died. I think we do need to figure out what to do about Ben, when we have more time to talk."

* * *

It didn't feel like she'd gotten much sleep, before the radio alarm began going off. Once she turned it off, Lisa slipped out of bed, getting a quick shower and dressing before going back in the bedroom she and Ben had shared.

Her son was curled up on the queen air mattress, the features of his face calm in sleep. Seeing him that way made it difficult for her to wake him, even though Lisa had too. "Ben. Honey, it's time to get up. We need to be in Dee's car in forty minutes."

When Ben grumbled Lisa reached out, rubbing his back. "Dee, said she was going to fix blueberry waffles for us." Sometimes the best way to get Ben going in the morning was to bring up what was on the table for breakfast.

Once he was awake, Lisa packed everything of hers in the suitcase. "Ben, your toothbrush is in the bathroom. When you get done, put it in the suitcase, and bring that down with you."

He nodded.

A few times as they drove towards the airport, Lisa looked back at the kids. Ben hadn't spoken a word, nor had Katie or Billy. There was an air of sadness, that seemed to grow the closer they got to the airport. As stressful as this trip had been, one of the only positives was a chance to catch up with Dee. Living in Sioux Falls with Dean was home for her, but it didn't stop Lisa from missing one of her dearest friends, and even some of the other families from the old neighborhood. At the same time, she thought of Jodi Mills and Gina Hawkins, two women she had only just met, but seemed close due to what they were going through.

When they stopped at the drop-off, Billy helped get the luggage out, not noticing as Lisa and Dee did, Ben and Katie hugging. There were memories from when they were still neighbors. Katie started visiting them not long after the experience with the changelings. Shortly there after, there were overnights where the two of them would watch movies and play video games. Katie always slept in the guest room to start out with, but in the mornings, Lisa would find her in Ben's bed, while Ben slept on the floor in his sleeping bag. Katie was the closest to a sibling that Ben had ever had.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, the boys walked in front of her, the expressions on their faces dismal. When they arrived at their gate, Lisa offered to get some snacks for the plane. Billy was the first to respond, while Ben sat in one of the chairs with his head down. Billy noticed his friend not saying anything, and sat with him. Lisa was glad when Ben talked to him, and got snacks for her son as well.

When the boarding process began, Lisa texted Dean, letting him know that they should be in Sioux Falls by noon. They had three seats together. Ben had never flown before, and Lisa hoped he would brighten up. Billy let him go first, taking the middle seat leaving Lisa in the isle. "Billy, have you ever flown on a plane before?"

"No Ma'am, but I'm not scared or nothing. I think it's going to be pretty cool. How long till we get home?"

"Well, we have to fly into another airport in Chicago, so this first trip won't be very long for us. We have a lay over there, which means we have to wait for our next flight for an hour and half. The flight from Chicago to home, will have us there by noon."

He nodded. "My mom going to pick me up?'

"No, we'll be taking you home. Ben's dad will be waiting for us."Lisa glanced her son's way. If he was worried or scared, his body language didn't indicate that. Currently he was looking out the window.

They had a smooth takeoff, and while Billy was very excited to be flying, Ben stayed didn't show any indication either way. Anytime Billy commented, Ben would nod or shake his head.

Touching down in Sioux Falls was a relief. Lisa was worried about Ben, because he wasn't talking at all. There had to be a way to make him feel better, but how to do so was eluding her. Once they were given the go-ahead to leave the plane, Lisa got the one suitcase she had brought with her, while Billy got his duffel.

"Mrs. Braeden, is Ben's dad a nice man?"

"He is nice. Come on." Lisa let Billy and Ben walk in front of her, laying her hand against her son's left shoulder, not getting any response as he led the way. He'd worn a blank expression the few times she had talked to him, mainly to give him the snacks she had gotten, which included a coke.

* * *

When they arrived at the front entry of the airport, Dean was waiting. Lisa quickened her step, nearly slamming against him while she wrapped her arms around his muscled form. She felt a kiss on her head before pulling away, glancing back at Billy first, whose eyes had gone wide. Dean wasn't as tall as Sam, but he was tall.

"Billy, this is Dean." When he lived with them in Indiana, Dean quickly reassured the kids that they could call him by his first name.

Dean moved beside her and held out his hand. "Hey Billy, good to meet you."

Behind Billy, Ben stood without looking up. Dean moved past their son's friend, pulling their Ben into his arms. Ben didn't try and hug him back, and when Dean let him go, and got down on his knees, Lisa suggested to Billy that they go put their things in her car.

* * *

The first call he made to Lisa, Dean found out that their son had taken off to Indian. His first reaction was disbelief, quickly followed by raging anger. He'd said a few choice words before Lisa asked him to listen to her. She told him how scared Ben was of losing him, either by being left again, as Dean had done in Indiana, or from a death. When they ended the conversation, Dean barely had a chance to consider what he'd just been told. Having his father back, not a spirit, but a living breathing man had been and still was a shock. John Winchester showed up at the Bunker, banging on the door, not aware that everyone inside had a weapon ready.

As the day moved on, and Cas arrived, Dean and Sam's father, when seeing the angel for the first time, shot up from his seat, approaching Cas without fear. "I know you," he said, a look of distrust in his eyes.

Cas hadn't a clue who their father was, until Sam made the introduction. After that, once Dean got his dad to sit back down, they were informed by the angel that Eve was in a small town in Grants Pass OR.

Again, he and Lisa were able to talk more about Ben once everything had settled down. Dean had time to think a little in between calls, remembering when Sam ran away and his part in getting his brother back on line. He shared that with Lisa, wanting her to know that he was beginning to understand her request not to use spanking as the punishment.

Standing just to the side of one of the main entrances to the airport, Dean shut his eyes as he held his son in his arms. Seeing that Ben was unharmed did a lot to calm his nerves. He also realized as he held Ben that his son was shaking a little. Dean let go just long enough to get on his knees. "Hey kiddo, I'm really happy to see you. We, me, you and your mom need to talk about everything that's gone on since I left. She's helped me realized that we need to do some things a little different. I'm also ready to listen to you. Even if the things you tell me might be a little painful to hear, I want you to tell me."

Ben finally looked at him. He nodded, And Dean got up draping an arm over his son's right shoulder as they went outside to join Lisa.

The drive to Billy's house was quiet. Once they were on their way, Dean reached over and took Lisa's hand. They talked quietly, mostly about her visit with Dee.

"I didn't realize until we had a chance to talk, how much I miss her. Both of us are making a point to keep in touch better than we have."

Before saying anything in response, Dean lifted her hand, pulling it in front of him and kissed the back. "Any regrets about being here?"

"No. Last night was one of the worst nights of sleep I've had in a long time. There was a lot to think on, and my home is with you and Ben."

"It's funny you say that, because it's how I feel. Home for me growing up was either in the Impala or in a hotel. There wasn't any permanence for me or Sam. The first time there was any sort of permanence was when I was in Indiana with you."

As Dean pulled Lisa's Accord down the long driveway which ended up at a two story farm house, an older woman who looked to be in her early forties came out to stand on the porch.

"I'll go with him," Lisa said, though before getting out of the car she leaned towards him. Dean reached out cupping his right hand on her cheek as he kissed her. She left far to soon, but they had a full night to make up for that. As she walked towards the house, with a slouching Billy, Dean glanced in his rear-view mirror. Ben's cheek was pressed against the window, his eyes focused on the outside of the car."

Seeing him so despondent wasn't easy. That made Dean's decision not to let his dad meet Ben right away feel like the right choice. As he waited for Lisa, Dean tried to remember if Sammy had ever had a time when he was depressed, quickly dismissing it, because with all the responsibilities Sam had by the time he was Ben's age, there wasn't time to feel depressed.

It was Bobby, Dean had talked to last night once he and Lisa hung up. Sam and John had gone into town for a late night grocery run, leaving him that opportunity.

The advise Bobby gave was something Dean had already considered. The first words, "Don't handle it the John Winchester way," had both gentlemen laughing. Dean loved his father, had tried his best to be like him. As an adult with his own son, he wanted Ben to know that he could talk to him about anything, even if it did lead to being punished. Bobby's final piece of advise was to listen to the kid, and try and see where he was coming from, something Dean wanted to do.

As they approached the house, Lisa brought up the issue with the bed at the door.

"Already taken care of." Dean glanced back at their son. "Hey kiddo, when we get home, I want you to fix some lunch. There are leftovers in the fridge from my dinner last night, Steak and half a baked potato that you are welcome too. When you're done, go on and head up to your room, and start some of your homework. Mom and I will be in to talk to you a little later. We'll figure out what we need to do once we all have a chance to get some things out in the open."

Ben nodded, glancing at him through the mirror before looking away. One of the things Dean didn't want was him to be afraid, and since getting them at the airport, he knew that his son was scared.

As he pulled the car into their garage in back of the house, Dean leaned in kissing the woman he loved. "Give us a little bit. I'll bring in the luggage." Before leaving him, Lisa kissed his lips with more passion. Dean had to really focus on Ben in order not to pull her in his lap and really get the action rolling.

Once she was on her way, and Ben was unbuckling his seat-belt, Dean went around to his door and got it open. "Are you worried about me spanking you? Is that why you won't talk to me?"

Ben nodded and shrugged. "I…I messed up…What happens…um, because I ran off, cause we all just left…and… Justin said we'd be put in Juvenile jail."

Watching Ben struggling to keep composed ate at Dean's heart. His kid was a tough guy, but he'd been through a whole lot in a short period of time. Dean held out a hand which Ben took. Once his boy was standing, all he could do was wrap his arms around his son. "You aren't going anywhere like that Ben. Yeah, what you did was very wrong, but you belong here with your mom and me. As for spanking you, I think maybe you've learned your lesson in regards to taking off. It doesn't mean you won't be punished, just not like that."

Once Ben heard his words, Dean felt his arms wrap around him, just above his navel. "I love you kiddo. There isn't anything you can do or say that would change that." When Ben was ready, Dean wrapped his arm over his shoulder before the two of them headed inside.

* * *

After taking time to unwind, the family gathered in their backroom. With Ben on the sofa between them, Dean agreeing with Lisa on some of the changes that needed to be made. "Ben, when I wasn't giving you a lot of information about where I was going or what I was hunting, it was to keep you from worrying. Now I understand that it just made it more difficult for you. Your mom has a point. You are old enough to know that hunting is a dangerous job, and by not letting you know what's going on, it makes it hard for you to focus on being happy."

"I don't want you to die."

Dean nodded. "I don't want that to happen either. When I left you guys in Indiana, I thought it was the right choice." Dean told Ben about how he lived his childhood, about living in the Impala or a hotel. "By the time I was ten, it was my job to take care of Sammy when your grandpa went out on hunts. Since then, I've taken that job very seriously.

When we were together in Indiana, it was the first time I lived in a place for longer than three or four days. For the first time in my life, I saw the value in a normal life. The longer I was with you and your mom, the more I felt responsible for you. It didn't matter to me at the time we didn't know for sure if you were my biological kid."

Ben nodded, not taking his eyes from him. "For the first time there was an opportunity for me to raise someone under my care without introducing the supernatural part of my life. Yes, I know you already knew there were monsters, but not to the extent that you are beginning to know now."

"Were you mad at your dad for how he raised you and Uncle Sam, once you saw what it was like with me and mom?"

"A little. There has always been a part of me that wanted your uncle to have the life you've had. For me, it was too late."

Lisa put her arm around Ben's shoulder, and Dean smiled as their son leaned back against her side. "Why was it too late?"

Dean glanced at Lisa, and after she gave her approval, he looked back at their son. "I was four years old when I found out that there was more to our world than most people see and know. Sammy was six months old at that time. There was a fire, and as I ran out of my room towards my parents, your grandpa intercepted me, putting Sam in my arms before telling me to run as fast as I could out the door.

We got out of the fire, but your grandma didn't. You're grandpa did his best to protect me from what had happened, but I wasn't willing to let it go. Somehow I knew that that fire wasn't right, not normal I guess. After a year and a half of my constant questions, he sat me down one night, and explained to me what he had seen in my brothers room." Even though it was hard to explain, reliving the memories, Dean told Ben what his grandfather told him.

"That's not fair," Ben said once Dean stopped talking. "You were just a little kid."

"I know, but your grandfather felt that he couldn't trust anyone else to watch us. It's why I've been so reluctant to let you know more than you already do. What scares me is that one day you will try and hunt."

His son took in a deep breath. "But I know enough that when you are gone, and no one tells me anything other than you are coming back, that I think of all this stuff that could happen. It's like I can't stop thinking it. When we were going to see Katie, me and Justin and Billy, I told them that I didn't want to stay with you anymore. I wished that me and mom could go back to Indiana, but it won't stop me from being afraid for you." A second later Ben had moved from his mothers arms to his.

"I know you're afraid kiddo, it's hard for me to leave you and mom, because sometimes I'm afraid too. All you know is the dangers of my job, because I deal with monsters of all sorts. There are more than monsters, and your uncle and I have an ally, actually two allies who put us in a little better favor than we had before." As he told Ben about Castiel, his son didn't look up, staying the way he was with his cheek pressed to his chest. "The other advantage we have is your grandpa John."

With those words, Ben looked up. "He died, wait, uncle Sammy did too."

"Your grandpa's soul was in heaven. He isn't sure at this point why he's back with us."

"Is he a ghost?"

"Right now he's flesh and bones like we are. We don't yet know if he has any abilities like Cas."

Ben nodded. "Why was he sent back?"

Dean ruffled his hair. "Maybe to help us in a way we don't yet understand. The reason I'm telling you this, is that we have good on our side. God may have sent him to keep us all safe."

"So maybe you aren't meant to die fighting the supernatural stuff?"

"Maybe," Dean said as Ben hugged him again.

Lisa scooted towards forward, sandwiching Ben between them as she joined in the hug. "Alright sweetheart, you've had a long day. Why don't you head up and get a bath. When your ready for bed, come back downstairs."

She moved away, and once Ben had given her a hug, he left with a little more bounce in his step. Without warning her, Dean pulled her into his arms. "I think he feels better. I know I do."

"Me too. I'm sure there are going to be more questions from him, but I think he's just happy that he gets to know a little more than he did. Dean, I'm sorry about your mom."

Until tonight, he hadn't told Lisa how it all started. He'd asked her before Ben came downstairs if he could tell him that particular part of his life, and she'd agreed. "I am too. It's like I skipped right over being a child and teen, heading straight into being an adult with huge responsibilities. Even though it wasn't easy, I wouldn't trade that time with Sammy. We've been through a lot together."

* * *

**AN:** _Alright, More Dean for you who love him. Lots more to cover. Thank you all for reading and reviewing_

_Please do review. Fun to get feedback._


	8. Between Plans and Fatherhood

**Between Plans and Fatherhood**

It was getting dark by the time Dean pulled the Impala into the garage next to Lisa's car. The past few days, he'd been going to Bobby's to help with the plans on stopping Eve, and also to mediate between his father and Castiel. They had a location of where _The Mother of All_ was thanks to the angel. John's problem was that he didn't trust Cas. He was also unhappy to learn about Crowley, and the involvement Dean and Sam had with_ The King of Hell_. A lot had changed since their father died. Many tough decisions had been made, maybe some of them unwise, but when the world was falling apart what else could they do.

As he walked inside, the smell of something tasty assaulted his senses. While walking through their mudroom into the kitchen, Dean's stomach grumbled. The table was set, and his eyes were drawn to Lisa as she finished carving a chicken. Meanwhile Ben started over to the table with a bowl of green beans in one hand and in the other a bowl with mashed potatoes. Dean realized once this particular case with Eve was dealt with, he wanted to repay both of them for having dinner ready when he got home for the past three nights.

"Dad!" Ben closed the distance between them. A moment later, his son was hugging him.

"Hey kiddo, did you help your mom with dinner"

Ben beamed up at him. "I made the mashed potatoes on my own."

Once Ben let go, heading towards the table, Dean walked over to Lisa as she finished putting the carved chicken onto a large plate. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist, easing her body backward until it made contact with his. "How was your day?"

"Good." Lisa turned her head allowing him access to her lips. Their kiss was brief as Ben began making gagging sounds. Before letting her go, Dean brought his mouth close to her ear. "How about we continue this later tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

As they sat down to eat, for a few minutes there was only the scrape of utensils on the surface of the plates. These past few days being with his family, Dean could almost pretend that there wasn't such a thing as_ The Mother of All_, hell bent on destruction. At the same time, he was well aware of keeping his guard up. "So, how was work?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Great. I've finally got everything organized, and everyone in my classes is enthusiastic about learning the stretches I'm teaching."

"Hey dad, am I going to meet grandpa before you guys go or after?" Ben asked as he took another bite of his roll.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Dean had already talked to Lisa about having his dad come to their house with Sam, so that everyone could meet. As far as Ben and Lisa were concerned, once John had gotten over the initial shock that he had an eleven year old grandson, he was eager to meet him, along with Lisa.

"Sounds great. Can we go to the creek?" After that, Ben took over the conversation asking all sorts of questions about his newly found grandpa.

* * *

Holding Lisa in his arms after making love to her was something Dean knew he would never get tired off. As their bodies began to cool he reached down, dragging the silken sheet over them.

"How is your dad doing now that he's catching up on all he missed?"

Her head was tucked beneath his chin. Before giving her an answer, Dean wrapped his other arm around her. "He's doing his best to get over some of the guilt. The hardest part for him was hearing that Sam and I have both been to Hell. He was there, and he remembers most of what he was put through."

"Does it bring your memories into clarity?"

Dean hadn't told Lisa all of what happened during his time in the pit, but was slowly getting around to that. One of the most important aspects to him, really both of them was to be honest with her. In a way it was helping to get it all out in the open. "It does. Each of us had different experiences. Dad and I remember more than Sam with his time in the cage. He feels responsible for leaving us the way he did, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter." Knowing his father as he did, Dean had come to terms with the deal John made with Yellow Eyes to save his life. As a father himself, if Ben was in danger, Dean knew he'd likely do the same thing. His hope was that they could somehow avoid that.

While Lisa fell asleep in his arms, Dean thought about his plans for their future. Since coming back into their lives, he'd been wrestling with the decision on whether or not to ask her to marry him. Years of thinking his family was cursed, along with the uncertainty that if Lisa and Ben took his name, they would fall under the curse, made deciding more difficult than it needed to be. With everything the woman sleeping in his arms knew she was still willing to stay by his side. Her strength showed him what he truly needed. Once they were back from dealing with Eve, Dean decided he was going to go forward with his plans to complete his family.

* * *

Even though it was chilly outside, Ben convinced Dean to toss a football while they waited for Sam and John to arrive. This was something he hadn't done with his son since Indiana, and Dean was proud to see how much Ben had progressed. As he caught the ball, he thought about how normal it was to share this time with Ben.

When he tossed it back, his son easily caught it. "Bet I can get past you to the driveway." His kid began to run away from the house towards the street in a wide arc to reach their driveway.

Dean started after him, using his full speed to catch up. Ben never liked it when anyone went easy on him in sports or any other game. As he began getting closer to his kid, Ben turned arcing back towards the house, putting a little more distance between them before heading back to his goal.

Right before Ben's foot touched the paved surface of the driveway, Dean caught him, falling backward deliberately to the ground. For a moment father and son rested as they were, with Ben against him while catching they their breath. "You almost had me," Dean said as he sat them up.

"I'm getting better. I think maybe I want to try out for football when it starts up. I've got a while to practice."

"You would be a good asset to any team you made. Are you going to play baseball this spring?"

"Yeah."

Dean attended a few of his games while in Indiana, proud of how well his kid could play on a team. As they headed back towards the house, the sound of a car turning into the driveway got their attention.

When Bobby's old Mustang passed them, Ben began jogging after it. Dean followed close behind. Ben had stopped running, standing a foot away looking a little unsure. Giving him a reassuring smile, he put his hand on Ben's shoulder guiding him to the back door.

John was smiling as he saw his grandson for the first time. "Hey Ben."

"Hi," His voice wavered a little

"So you like football?" John asked.

"Yes sir. I like baseball too."

John smiled. "Why don't you call me grandpa?"

That broke the ice. While they all headed inside Dean hung back with Sam watching as grandfather and grandson got acquainted.

"Is it weird or is it just me to think of him as grandpa?" Sam asked.

"A little strange," Dean answered.

"Maybe having Ben around will mellow him out a little."

"He's doing pretty well all things considered," Dean defended. Sam's relationship with their father wasn't as strained as it had been, but still not altogether peaceful.

Inside, Ben had already taken care of the introductions. They all settled in the den, Ben seated next to John on the longer white sofa, while Dean sat down next to Lisa on one of the smaller sofa chairs across from them. Sam sat down in the other seat beside theirs

Lisa started the conversation by telling John what she did for a living. As they talked, Dean watched while Sam signaled to Ben, smiling as he led him over to the chess board in front of their fireplace. Adult talk wasn't something Ben was particularly fond of, and Dean was glad his brother was spending time with him.

"How are you handling all of the new things you're learning about in our world?" John asked as he took a drink from the beer Lisa had brought earlier.

"It's still mind boggling at times. I'm just glad Dean showed up when he did." Realizing that John didn't know about Ben's eighth birthday, Lisa looked at Dean waiting until he gave his approval. She told John about the changelings and how Sam and Dean not only rescued Ben, but also the other kids in the neighborhood. "For a while Ben had nightmares about the experience. One of the other children who was with him started talking about what they went through, and it helped in a way that my talking couldn't."

John nodded. "I'm glad my sons were there for you Lisa."

* * *

It was nearing evening as Sam drove off with their dad, heading back to Bobby's where the two were staying. While Ben headed upstairs to take a bath, Dean stood at the sink helping Lisa with the dishes from lunch and dinner.

"I like your father Dean."

"I'm glad. I know he thinks a lot of you, especially for putting up with me."

She smiled at him. "I should be a Saint," she teased.

"You are."

Once the dishes were taken care of, Lisa headed upstairs while Dean checked the windows and doors making sure everything was locked up. Before retiring to their room, Dean checked on Ben, finding his son in bed playing with his DS. "So what is it this time?" He slid in next to his son on the free side of the bed, glancing at the playing screen.

"Lego Batman," Ben replied as his character killed another, gaining some sort of points.

Once his game was over and had been turned off, Dean asked his son about John's visit.

"He's really nice. You and Uncle Sam make it sound like he didn't know how to have fun."

"Well, when we were actively hunting. There wasn't a lot of time to play chess or go to the movies, at least not for him. He wanted to find the demon who killed your grandmother."

Ben nodded. "I wish she could come back too. Do you think he's going to stay here until he's older?"

"I'm not sure kiddo. There may be a reason why he was sent back to us, and once that reason is taken care of, he might go back to heaven."

Ben sighed, "Wish he could stay."

"Me too kiddo, me too."

**AN:**_ I know it's a short chapter, but this was all I wanted to add at this time. Not much action yet, but it's coming so please be patient. Thank you all for visiting and for the adds and reviews. Keep an eye out. Also please review if you would. Thank you so much_


	9. Decisions

**Decisions**

Having their dad back was a big surprise, and very different. While John couldn't remember being in heaven, he did recall parts of his life including the deal he made with Yellow Eyes. John had changed. There wasn't that urgency which had been there in life. At the same time he was making damn sure they were all prepared for their upcoming trip to deal with Eve.

For Dean it wasn't an intrusion having his dad help out. There had been choices made that had cost he and Sam dearly, things that they hadn't thought of until John brought them up. The biggest point John had made was not to trust anything Eve might tell them, and be prepared for the towns inhabitants to be under her control even though they may at first seem normal.

One conversations Dean wasn't prepared for was regarding his son and the use of guns. In Bobby's kitchen, he was cleaning one of the many weapons they were taking, at the table. Dean didn't notice his dad's arrival until John was sitting across from him. John had one of the old guns the boys had taken from his storage space. As his dad began to clean the gun, Dean glanced over thinking about how surprised he and Sam were to find out the space existed. "We cleared it out a few months after we found it," he said as he kept on with his gun.

"I was going to tell you, but once the trail began leading towards the demon, all the things I needed to tell you went unsaid."

There were a lot of things that went unsaid, a lot that had surprised him. "After we cleaned it out, I didn't feel like I really knew you at all." Dean had always and still did respect his dad, but there were some things he needed to talk about, the secrets among them.

"I was trying to keep you and Sam safe, along with the objects that I was hiding. What did you do with those?"

Dean put his gun down, looking at his father. "A woman, hired some men to raid the place, which was how Sam and I found out. They took the rabbit foot, which we later had to destroy."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Turns out she made a deal with a crossroads demon, and was dragged to hell around the same time as me." Dean watched his dad set down the gun.

"I regret not being there."

Dean nodded. "I do too, but what's done is done. The secrets have been kept since before me and Sam came along, starting with Samuel and with mom."

"I never knew she was a hunter until after the fire in Sam's nursery. Along with that, the deal she made with Yellow eyes. One thing we need to try and avoid is making more deals. I keep thinking there are things that angel friend isn't telling you. Purgatory isn't a place anyone should be looking for."

"So you think Cas is making some sort of Deal?"

John looked back at his gun. "I don't know for sure, but it feels like there's something not being said, and he may be the reason."

What his dad was saying didn't sit well with Dean. Cas was helping them. Thinking of Ben, Dean changed the topic. "My son wants to learn to use a gun. When Sam first came back and even before then, when I was leading a normal life, I swore he wouldn't use one. Now that we're working on being a family, I'm having second thoughts."

"Teaching him to shoot is the better thing to do, son. It doesn't mean he will be going on hunts as you and Sam did. If something comes for them, or him if he's alone at the house, knowing how to handle a situation until help arrives would likely save his life."

What John shared , had been in Dean's thoughts more and more, the closer it came time for him to leave Lisa and Ben behind. Before they could discuss anything else, Sam joined them, setting his lap top down on the table. He had been working on a visual plan based on maps he brought up on the city. Once Bobby joined them, all focus was on Sam.

* * *

It was late as he walked into the house. For the past two nights, Dean had arrived home after Ben and Lisa were in bed. Lisa had assured him that she understood why he was coming home so late, but it didn't stop him from being concerned. Trying to balance family and the plans to take care of Eve was more difficult than he wanted. At the same time, he wasn't going to give up on them, or on what he needed to do as a hunter. One of the many good parts of having his dad back was Sam having some backup on the times he couldn't be there. Once he made his rounds, including looking in on Ben, Dean entered his and Lisa's room. The woman he loved was asleep, so Dean got ready for bed quietly, thankful that the flooring didn't make any sounds as he moved about the room.

When he was settled in bed Lisa rolled into his arms, resting her cheek against the left side of his chest. "Ben asked again about the gun."

Before responding, Dean brushed his lips against the top of her head. "I had a talk with my dad. He agrees with you, and I think both of you have a point. However, we need to be sure Ben knows the gun isn't there for anything other than fighting off ghosts. Do you think he's ready for this?"

"He wants to help in any way he can. I think if we talk to him, and set some strict rules he'll listen. He wants you to be proud of him, along with Sam and your dad."

Dean gathered her closer to him. "I'm already proud of him."

Ben was doing his best to listen and follow the house rules. Doing his chores most of the time without having to be reminded. Knowing there was much more to do before he left them, Dean shut his eyes, focusing on the woman in his arms and the quiet which surrounded them.

* * *

**AN:** _I'm sorry for the longer than usual wait. I'm still actively working on both stories along with Life stuff, so some updates might take a while. Also sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get this to you so none of you would think I'd given up. Thanks to all who read my story, and for adding me to your favs and your wait lists. Thanks also for the reviews, please keep them coming._


End file.
